Inviernos Inolvidables
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Two-shot. / El amor es lo único que trasciende más allá de la muerte. / LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Inviernos Inolvidables.

Capítulo uno: Te encontré.

Frío, Kurosaki Karin a menudo soñaba con eso, gigantescos dragones de hielo puro y hermosas nevadas rodeándola. También, en esos sueños, siempre había alguien con ella, pero nunca podía verlo bien o tal vez solo no lo recordaba al despertar.

Ella realmente prefería el calor, pero siempre que tenía esos sueños pasaba todo el día de buen humor. No tenía idea de porqué pero simplemente se llenaba de felicidad después de soñar con aquellas frías bellezas.

Últimamente la frecuencia con la que tenía esos sueños aumentó, rara era la noche que no soñara con algo referente a la frialdad.

Esa mañana no fue la excepción y se despertó con una sonrisa estúpida después de haber soñado con flores de hielo y preciosos copos de nieve.

-¿De nuevo ese sueño, Karin-chan?- su hermana gemela Yuzu le sonrió desde el alfeizar de la puerta de la habitación al vislumbrar su semblante absurdamente alegre.

-Ya te dije que cada sueño es diferente Yuzu.- bufó negando con la cabeza. Esta vez las flores habían sido lo nuevo.

-Sí, pero todos tienen que ver con el hielo y la nieve, ¿no?- se encogió de hombros alegremente. –De todos modos, solo venía a decirte que me bañare abajo, así que puedes utilizar el baño de arriba.- dejó la puerta entreabierta y se retiró.

Karin bostezó y estiró los músculos, se levantó a regañadientes de la comodidad de su cama y fue por sus cosas, saliendo del cuarto para ducharse.

Al terminar se cepilló su cabello negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y se lo ató en una coleta alta, dejando dos gruesos mechones a los lados de su rostro y retirando hasta detrás de su oreja uno pequeño que quiso colarse a cubrir su frente.

Se enfundó en su uniforme de preparatoria, abotonando hasta el último botón de la camisa blanca con algo de dificultad debido a que su pecho había crecido un poco más de lo que le hubiera gustado en comparación a su pequeña composición y tirando del largo de la falda gris lo más abajo posible, colocándose luego sus medias negras largas hasta las rodillas y sus zapatillas blancas.

Fijó su vista en el espejo del baño, odiando el modo en el que se veía tan femenina y delicada a pesar de su mirada de malas pulgas. Se había quedado pequeña, incluso Yuzu ya la sobrepasaba por varios centímetros cuando anteriormente en su juventud siempre la había pasado por solo un insignificante centímetro, también tener sus ojos oscuros tan grandes y las pestañas tan gruesas contrastando con su piel blanca no ayudaban en nada a darle una imagen más intimidante.

¿Qué por qué necesitaba parecer más intimidante? Pues porque su hermana era prácticamente una Idol en su escuela, y necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera de todos sus acosadores.

En momentos como estos Karin realmente deseaba haber tenido un hermano que pudiera cuidar de la chica Kurosaki más dulce.

Cuando bajó a desayunar su gemela ya estaba comiendo en compañía de su madre, puesto que su padre debía estar trabajando en la clínica de la familia.

-Karin, buenos días, hijita.- su madre le sonrió dulcemente al verla. -¿Dormiste bien?- inquirió mientras le servía el desayuno.

-De nuevo tuvo uno de esos sueños suyos.- comentó Yuzu con una sonrisa.

-¡Oye, puedo hablar sola, gracias!- riñó mirando mal a su hermana castaña de ojos mieles idéntica a su madre.

-Me sorprende que sueñes tanto con el invierno, pensé que lo detestabas.- musitó su madre divertida mientras volvía a su desayuno.

-Y lo detesto, pero en mis sueños siempre se muestra como algo… lindo.- se sonrojó un poco, no acostumbrada a reconocerse como una fanática de las cosas lindas. –Y no es el invierno… es algo parecido… pero no exactamente eso.- frunció el ceño.

-Suena complicado, tienes mucha imaginación.- la castaña mayor rió tranquilamente.

-Sí, o estoy loca.- estuvo de acuerdo mientras las otras dos mujeres reían.

Fue a la escuela con su hermana y el día transcurrió bastante tranquilo, si no se contaban las entrepiernas que tuvo que patear de pervertidos que se atrevían a coquetear con Yuzu o depravados que hacían algún comentario obsceno sobre su propio cuerpo.

En su juventud solía ser bastante atlética, y eso le había dejado un buen cuerpo aparte del abundante desarrollo de sus curvas, y por esa estupidez dejó el futbol, ¿de qué servía jugar si el equipo contrario y tus propios compañeros ponían más atención en ciertas partes de su cuerpo que por más sujetadores deportivos que usara no dejaban de rebotar que en el balón? Crecer era una mierda.

En la secundaria había tratado de llenar el vacío con videojuegos, pero finalmente se decidió por el Kendo, el uniforme le convenía muchísimo más, y hasta llegó a gustarle tanto como el futbol.

Regresó a casa después de su práctica de Kendo y haber jugado un poco de futbol solitario en un lugar especial que había encontrado cuando era niña, y logró escapar del saludo excesivamente amoroso de su padre teniendo que sacrificar a Yuzu para que lo soportara mientras huía a la cocina.

Comió rápidamente, dio las buenas noches a su madre y a su hermana, golpeó a su padre en la cara para que no insistiera en abrazarla y de inmediato fue a su habitación y se lanzó a su cama sin siquiera ponerse el pijama, porque estaba ansiosa por dormir y tener otro de esos extraños sueños que la hacían tan feliz.

Esta vez, volvió a ver a los dragones de hielo, aunque la particularidad de este sueño es que solamente había uno esta vez, cuando en sueños anteriores se habían presentado varios, o tantos que no podía contarlos.

Sonrió mirando a su alrededor, la nieve crujía bajo sus pies descalzos y el blanco llenaba su visión, los copos la cubrían por completo pero ella no sentía ningún frío. El dragón extendió las alas, y voló a su alrededor.

Podía sentir a alguien a su lado, pero no le hizo caso, por más que antes trató nunca pudo verlo, así que hace tiempo había renunciado a tratar de averiguar quién era. Sin embargo… esta vez pudo sentir a ese alguien a su lado extender una mano y acariciar su mejilla, y entonces sí sintió frío, sintió frialdad pura en su toque helado.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe.

Seguía siendo de noche, notó por la oscuridad en el cuarto. Miró a su alrededor, verificando que todo este normal.

Todo parecía normal a simple vista, pero cuando enfocó bien sus ojos en una sombra inquietantemente cercana a su cama, pudo percibir lo que era claramente la silueta de un hombre.

No lo dudó y de inmediato lanzó una patada a la mandíbula del sujeto, derribándolo con un gemido.

Saltó de su cama y tomó la espada Kendo, Shinai, debajo de ella, que aunque era de madera aún era útil. La apuntó al cuello del chico oculto por las sombras mientras desviaba su mano hacia el interruptor de la luz y la encendía.

Se sorprendió al ver que el chico bajo su Shinai era uno de aproximadamente su misma edad y vestido con prendas tradicionales, aparte de que también tenía un extraño cabello blanco y ojos turquesas muy fríos.

-Por fin…- habló mirándola fijamente, su voz grave y llena de un sentimiento indescifrable para ella. –Te encontré.- de pronto abandonó su semblante serio y frío para sonreírle y mirarla con calidez. –Karin…-

La boca de la pelinegra cayó a la par que sus ojos se abrían mucho, pero de inmediato la cerró y agudizó su mirada, hundiendo más la punta del Shinai en el cuello del albino.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!- exigió saber tratando de controlar el volumen de su voz para no despertar y asustar a su familia.

-¿No lo sabes?- le preguntó con calma, sin inmutarse por la espada de madera en su cuello.

-¿Cómo diablos quieres que lo sepa?- frunció el ceño, comenzando a perder la paciencia. –Dime de una vez quién eres.- demandó.

-Bien…- suspiró. –Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro, ¿contenta?- alzó una ceja, su semblante de nuevo inexpresivo.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Estoy aquí por ti, he venido a reclamarte como mi esposa.- dijo casualmente.

Karin se lo quedó mirando por un momento, antes de estrellar con fuerza su pie contra su estómago, dejándolo sin aliento.

-Pff, al final solo eres otro pervertido lunático, tus ropas causaron intriga, lo reconozco, pero eso ya se acabó así que llamare a la policía.- rodó los ojos mientras alcanzaba su celular sin despegar la espada de su cuello.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.- en un parpadeo, de repente él ya no estaba en su anterior posición recostada en el suelo, sino que detrás de ella, sujetando su celular y mirándolo con curiosidad, como si nunca hubiera visto uno antes.

-¿Qué diablos?...- ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? -¡Devuélveme eso!- exigió tratando de arrebatarle el celular, pero de nuevo él desapareció rápidamente y ella cayó de cara contra la cama. ¿Qué mierda?... -¿Quién…?...- volteó encontrándolo sorprendida ahora a un metro de la cama. -¿Qué eres?...- lo miró espantada, afianzando su agarre en el Shinai.

-Soy tu prometido, tu futuro marido.- declaró con simpleza. –Y también la deidad del invierno y el hielo, pero eso es irrelevante.- se encogió de hombros como si no importará en lo absoluto.

De no haber estado tan espantada, probablemente habría reído.

-T-tú estás loco…- lo apuntó con la espada, lista y en posición para atacarlo si se movía. –Aléjate de mí, demente. Devuélveme el celular para que pueda llamar al manicomio.- lo miró tratando de intimidarlo.

Él pareció querer decir algo, pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y sin ningún aviso le lanzó el celular en las manos, por lo que apenas llegó a tomarlo.

-Karin, ¿todo está bien?- su padre asomó la cabeza por la puerta, mirando por toda la habitación como perro guardián. -¿Por qué gritabas?- preguntó una vez terminó de examinar el cuarto, como si no hubiera un perfecto extraño a solo un metro de ella.

-¡Pues por ese lunático!- señaló al albino, que procedió a sentarse tranquilamente en la silla de su escritorio, con semblante aburrido.

Su padre volvió a examinar la habitación.

-¿Qué lunático?- pestañeó perplejo.

La chica se quedó sin aliento, mirando a quien se hacía llamar Hitsugaya Toshiro con incredulidad. El tipo no podía ser realmente una deidad… ¿o sí?

-Es inútil, él no me vera mientras yo no lo permita.- le sonrió con superioridad. -¿Aún quieres llamar a ese manicomio? Porque si han de llevarse a alguien será a la chica que afirma ver cosas que nadie más puede ver.- su sonrisa se esfumó pero siguió viéndose como si se estuviera divirtiendo por dentro.

-N-nada, viejo… solo tuve un mal sueño, es todo…- bajó su Shinai pero no lo soltó.

-¡Aww! ¡La pobre bebita de papá! ¡Yo te consuelo!- se lanzó a abrazarla pero lo mandó a volar fuera de su cuarto de una patada.

Cerró la puerta con seguro y se volvió hacia la supuesta deidad.

-Tú.- lo miró fulminante. –Me explicaras todo esto, ahora.- exigió apuntándolo con su espada de madera, dudaba que pudiera hacerle nada con ella pero al menos no la hacía sentir del todo indefensa.

-Ya te lo explique, soy una deidad y vine a tomarte como mi esposa, ¿qué más hay que decir?- la miró sin comprender.

-¡T-tú estás loco!- gritó en un susurro. -¿Cómo esperas que me crea que eres una deidad? Quiero decir… ¿qué mierda? Y… ¿tu esposa? Ni te conozco. Me estás dando la impresión de que eres un pervertido chiflado y la única razón por la que no llame a la policía es porque aparentemente eres invisible o algo. Y si no me pongo histérica es solo porque no quiero espantar a mi familia.- tomó grandes bocanadas de aire puesto que pesé a sus declaraciones si había llegado a ponerse un poco histérica.

Hitsugaya Toshiro le sonrió con nostalgia.

-Ah… es verdad, no sabes quién soy.- murmuró como si acabara de recordarlo. –Eres una mortal, y ustedes los mortales no creen fácilmente en más allá de lo que sus científicos, libros de información e Internet les pueda probar.- se llevó una mano a la barbilla. –Muchos presumen que solo creen en lo que ven, entonces yo pregunto, si de repente esas personas quedaran ciegas, ¿comenzarían a creer solo en lo que escuchan? Y si también perdiesen la audición, ¿creerían solo en lo que huelen? Y si llegasen a perder todos sus otros sentidos salvo por el del tacto, ¿solo así comenzarían a creer en lo que sienten?- Karin se lo quedó mirando perpleja, sin terminar de comprender sus palabras. –Cuando me ves, solo ves a un extraño, y recuerdas las enseñanzas que escuchaste alguna vez sobre cómo es imposible lo que estás escuchando de mí ahora, por lo tanto inmediatamente me tachas como una persona demente, ignorando lo que sientes.-

-¿Tú qué diablos sabes respecto a lo que siento?- preguntó bastante demasiado a la defensiva.

-Más que tú, evidentemente.- de nuevo en cuestión de un parpadeo él desapareció de donde estaba y reapareció detrás de ella, de pie sobre el respaldo de su cama. –Piénsalo, ¿realmente no sabes quién soy?- susurró cerca de su oído, haciéndola brincar lejos y esquivando el golpe que trató de darle con su Shinai.

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡Por supuesto que no sé quién diablos eres!- pisoteó aunque algo en el fondo de su mente se removió inquieto ante esa afirmación.

-¿Segura?- preguntó con parsimonia.

-¡Obviamente! Creo que recordaría ya haber hablado con un lunático con complejos de deidad que afirma querer casarse conmigo.- masculló con sequedad y los dientes apretados.

-Yo no afirme querer casarme contigo, yo afirme que me voy a casar contigo.- se cruzó de brazos suspirando con exasperación. –Y eso no fue lo que yo pregunte, no me interesa si me recuerdas, yo quiero saber qué es lo que sientes. Así que, por favor contéstame con sinceridad, ¿sientes que no me conoces?- la miró profundamente a los ojos.

Karin abrió la boca para negar conocerlo pero inmediatamente la cerró sin estar del todo segura por qué. ¿Por qué subconscientemente una parte de ella no se atrevía a negar tener idea de quién era este lunático?

-Y-yo… n-no sé… no sé quién eres…- dijo con sinceridad y sin saber por qué un poco de tristeza destiló de su tono.

Él suspiró profundamente.

-¿Con que aún no, eh?- habló para sí mismo. –Entiendo…- apartó la mirada pero luego bajó del respaldo de la cama y se sentó tranquilamente en el suelo, cruzando las piernas. –Entonces no tengo otra opción, me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que recuerdes lo que sientes.- también se cruzó de brazos, con una mirada apaciblemente inquietante fija en la nada.

-¿Eh?...- agh, suficiente de esta situación, este tipo no era más que un extraño demente, y ya no iba a tolerarlo. -¡Lárgate de una vez, maldito desquiciado!- trató de atacarlo con el Shinai pero él lo atrapó y sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo se lo arrebató de las manos, pero eso no fue lo que la dejó más shockeada, sino que fue el que en su mano la espada de madera fuera recubriéndose de escarcha y luego encerrándose en una capa de cristalino hielo puro. Casi grita a viva voz pero se contuvo. -¡¿C-cómo hiciste e-e-ESO?!- se quedó sin aliento.

-Creí que ya te lo había dicho.- miró con indiferencia el trozo de hielo en sus manos y luego a ella. –Soy una deidad, controló el hielo, estoy a cargo de la división del invierno y vivo en el paraíso.- dijo como si fuera algo tan común como beber agua. -¿Sí sabes lo que es una deidad, verdad?- preguntó con una ceja en alto.

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡P-pero se supone… que no existen! Solo… solo son un mito…- pestañeó confusa. –Sin embargo…- miró la espada congelada. –Hiciste magia…- era aterrador, pero en realidad le parecía que tenía cierta belleza.

-No es magia, es habilidad. Una habilidad única que…- se interrumpió a sí mismo antes de acabar, pareciendo pensarlo mejor. –Aunque supongo que para ustedes los humanos sí es más bien una especie de magia…- musitó lentamente, sus dedos escavando su mandíbula cincelada. –No, sus estándares de magia son bastante patéticos, más bien es lo que llamarían un "súper poder".- explicó.

-¿Súper poder?- volvió a mirar el Shinai congelado. –Sí… eso parece.- de no estar espantada creería que era genial.

Controlar el hielo sin duda entraba en sus estándares de súper poderes increíbles.

-¿Ahora sí me crees cuando te digo que soy una deidad?-

-S-supongo que sí…- después de ver lo del Shinai, difícil era no creerle.

-¿Y también accederás a convertirte en mi esposa?- inquirió con voz aburrida.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Por supuesto que no, nunca! ¡Tengo diecisiete años!- pisoteó. –De cualquier manera, ¿por qué diablos una deidad tan divina y poderosa me quiere a mí como su esposa?- alzó una ceja, llevándose las manos a las caderas, su voz goteando sarcasmo.

-Porque estoy enamorado de ti.- contestó simplemente.

Silencio.

-… ¿Tú… sí sabes que no nos conocemos verdad?- deidad o no estaba completamente loco.

-Por supuesto que nos conocemos, íntimamente. Solo que no lo recuerdas.- contestó tranquilo.

-Pff.- bufó. –Sí, claro. Eso es imposible, ¿o me vas a salir con un cuento de que me borraron la memoria o algo así?- se burló de la idea.

-Claro que no te borraron la memoria ni nada de eso.- estuvo de acuerdo. –Nosotros nos conocimos en tu otra vida.- bueno, ella definitivamente no había estado esperando que dijera eso.

-¿Disculpa?- pestañeó. -¿Mi otra vida?- sacudió la cabeza, perpleja.

-Exacto, tu vida anterior.- asintió. –Nos enamoramos y comprometimos, sin embargo falleciste antes de que pudiéramos concretar el matrimonio y te lleve al paraíso conmigo.- por primera vez se mostró un poco incómodo, evitando mirarla a los ojos. –Conmovidos por mi tristeza, varias de las otras deidades no se conformaron a que nuestro amor se acabara por algo tan mundano como la muerte, y me aseguraron que por sus poderes tú nacerías de nuevo conservando todos tus rasgos distintivos, todo lo que eras en tu vida anterior, tu personalidad y apariencia, cosas que normalmente se pierden, ellos te las dejarían conservar para que continuaras siendo la mujer que yo amo, la que yo había conocido, para que pudiéramos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, retomar nuestras vidas donde las dejamos.- volvió a mirarla seriamente. –Por más de cien años he estado buscando tu reencarnación, ahora la encontré, te encontré, y no hay modo en ninguno de los tres mundos de que te vuelva a perder.-aseguró feroz.

Karin lo miró con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Él no podía estar hablando en serio… ¿verdad?

-Eh… e-escucha, y-yo… me siento realmente alagada por tus palabras bonitas de amor y todo eso pero… con esfuerzo te estoy creyendo, no te conozco y no confió en ti.- ¿si eso era cierto entonces por qué no estaba corriendo asustada con sus padres como cualquier adolescente normal? –Comprendo que no eres humano, hasta te creo que seas eso de deidad, pero incluso si creyera tu cuentito de reencarnación, no hay manera de que realmente creas que yo querría ir y casarme contigo, ¿o sí?- esperó por su respuesta pero él se mantuvo en silencio sin quitarle la vista de encima. –Yo no sé quién eres. Yo no te conozco. No te amo.- casi se arrepintió de decir eso último cuando vio el gesto de dolor que atravesó su rostro, pero no se lo permitió porque era verdad. –Y tengo una vida hecha aquí. ¿Crees que abandonaría a mi familia y todo lo que conozco por ti, aunque seas una deidad? Tengo diecisiete, no quiero casarme, y mucho menos con el rarito de súper poderes que dice conocerme.- alzó la barbilla con una mirada dura.

Hitsugaya Toshiro la miró con la mandíbula tensa.

-Tu color favorito es el rojo…- susurró quedamente.

-¿Eh?- pestañeó.

-Te encanta, no, amas el chocolate.- dio una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica. –Adoras los deportes, te gusta leer historias sobre aventura, odias llorar, detestas el color rosa y las cosas demasiado femeninas, eres muy competitiva y te gusta cantar cuando estás sola…-

Karin se sonrojó.

-¿Cómo sabes…?...-

-No soportas que te digan gallina, eres muy sobreprotectora con tu hermana, siempre golpeas a tu padre, y la única con la que te permitirías mostrar debilidad es tu madre… y… déjame adivinar, ¿siempre has querido un hermano, o no?- esta vez la morena sí que se quedó impresionada.

¿Cómo pudo saberlo? Nunca expresó en voz alta su deseo de haber tenido un hermano, y no era algo evidente que se notará a leguas, solo solía pensarlo de vez en cuando así que… ¿cómo lo supo?

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estabas presumiendo tu súper poder de deidad que lee mentes?- entrecerró los ojos.

-Las deidades no podemos leer mentes.- rodó los ojos. –Más bien estaba presumiendo que sí te conozco, Karin.- suspiró y se puso en pie. –Muchas cosas de ti han cambiado al haber sido criada en esta época moderna, pero en esencia sigues siendo mi Karin.- extendió una mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero se hizo para atrás bruscamente, provocando que bajara la mirada por un segundo antes de que riera entre dientes levemente. –Sí… sin duda la misma Karin que recordaba.- la miró con ojos suaves, casi cálidos. –No te preocupes… sé que me amas, el amor es lo único que trasciende más allá de la muerte, solo falta que me recuerdes… y entonces podremos estar juntos.- le sonrió una última vez antes de, como en veces anteriores, desaparecer con un parpadeo.

Karin se quedó parada en medio de su habitación largo rato, observando como su Shinai seguía encerrado en hielo echando vapores helados, tratando de procesar todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando llegó a la conclusión de que no había forma de que aquello hubiera sido un engaño o algo por el estilo, se lanzó desesperadamente a su cama y trató de dormir con la esperanza de que en realidad se tratara de solo otro de sus extraños sueños.

Su sueño de esa noche tuvo como protagonista a Hitsugaya Toshiro, pero no fue un sueño inquietante como hubiera pensado, le transmitía la misma sensación de paz y felicidad que todos los otros. Podía verlo a su lado siendo cubierto con la nieve, sonriéndole, haciéndola sentir con ganas de sonreír. No obstante, despertó con el rostro completamente serio.

 _Toshiro… ¿quién eres?_

¿Él no podía ser la persona a la que siempre sentía a su lado, verdad? ¿Esos realmente no podían ser recuerdos de una vida anterior, cierto? Lo de ayer fue solo un sueño… ¿no?

-Sí…- murmuró para sí misma, sentándose en la cama y frotándose los ojos. –Él solo fue un sueño…- suspiró sin saber por qué la idea no terminaba de agradarle.

-No, no lo fui.- brincó fuera de la cama ante la voz de la deidad de cabello blanco, que estaba sentado de lo más casual en el marco de su ventana. –Buenos días, esperó que hayas dormido bien.- murmuró tranquilamente bebiendo té que quién sabe de dónde sacó.

-¡¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí?!- chilló horrorizada.

-Ya te lo dije.- suspiró con leve irritación. –Me quedare contigo hasta que recuerdes quien soy y lo que sientes.- le recordó. –Después de eso, solo ahí te permitiré decidir si quieres ir conmigo o no, por mientras no pienso darme por vencido.- advirtió.

-T-tú… no puedes ser real. Debo estar imaginándote…- se dijo más a sí misma. –Sí… eso es. Eres un producto de mi imaginación.- suspiró aliviada, convenciéndose que el ver su Shinai aún congelado en el suelo también era obra de una fantasía.

El albino rodó los ojos.

-Mortales…- negó con la cabeza, resignado.

El resto del día Karin se la pasó haciendo sus actividades normales y cotidianas, tratando de olvidad a su deidad imaginaria siempre siguiéndola como su sombra, la única vez que la dejaba sola era cuando tenía que utilizar el baño o cambiarse.

La persiguió hasta la escuela y se mantuvo mirando su trabajo y corrigiendo todos los errores que le encontrara, para su completo fastidio y frustración por no poder gritarle ni golpearlo sin quedar como una lunática.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y sus amigos la jalaron hasta la azotea para comer juntos como todos los días, sin ser capaces de sentir como la presencia del chico albino los seguía todo el tiempo y prácticamente los asesinaba con la mirada cada vez que alguno le hablaba o la tocaba o siquiera rozaba de algún modo. La verdad era algo entretenido verlo rabiar por cosas tan irrelevantes, o lo era hasta que la temperatura comenzó a descender a grados bajo cero.

En el camino de vuelta a casa unos vándalos trataron de molestarla a ella y a Yuzu, diciéndoles cosas bastante obscenas, pero antes de que la de ojos oscuros pudiera patearlos en la entrepierna de repente Hitsugaya los lanzó contra un contenedor de basura con fuerza sobrehumana apenas moviendo su brazo. Ante esto, Karin se quedó con la boca abierta y luego tuvo que inventar una muy buena excusa para que su gemela se creyera que se lo había imaginado y que en realidad fue ella quien los arrojó allí.

Cuando llegó a su habitación cerró la puerta con fuerza antes de que el chico molesto pudiera entrar y comenzó a quitarse su uniforme de la preparatoria para ponerse ropa más cómoda, pero se quedó sin aliento cuando lo vio subido al marco de su ventana abierta, con sus ojos turquesas fijos en ella, o más precisamente en su torso al descubierto, solo medianamente tapado por un sujetador deportivo.

-P… p…- su rostro se tornó escarlata. -¡PERVERTIDO!- chilló escandalizada, arrojándole todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, que era su lámpara, algunas zapatillas, y muchos, muchos, balones de futbol.

-¡L-lo siento!- por primera vez tartamudeó y se sonrojó, cubriéndose los ojos y saltando fuera de la ventana.

Pesé a que estaba ardiendo en ira, no pudo de dejar de notar que aquello fue… un poco bastante adorable para un chico, si no estuviera tan avergonzada probablemente estaría riendo por su evidente mortificación, ¡cielos, ni que fuera para tanto! Solo la vio en sujetador… y actuó como un completo niñito, sip, demasiado tierno. Pareciera que nunca había visto a una mujer medianamente desnuda… cuanta inocencia.

Se preguntó si en la otra vida que supuestamente habían tenido habían llegado a… a… Sacudió la cabeza, enrojeciendo ante la idea. Mejor no pensar en eso, era pura obra de su imaginación, o su demencia.

Pasó una hora en tranquila paz antes de oír tímidos golpes en su ventana. Rodó los ojos.

-Puedes entrar.- negó resignada mientras veía al albino asomar la cabeza con cautela, seguramente queriendo asegurarse de que estaba completamente vestida, antes de colarse dentro de la habitación y sentarse en su escritorio con las mejillas rojas.

-Realmente… lamento mucho lo de antes.- masculló en voz muy baja, evitando su mirada. –No fue mi intención…-

-Está bien, cielos.- lo frenó antes de que continuara con sus disculpas. –Te perdono por esta vez, pero… que esto no se vuelva a repetir, ¿entendido?- él asintió obedientemente. En serio, era demasiado lindo para su propio bien.

-Tocaré antes de entrar en tu espacio privado.- prometió con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿O sea que planeas seguir acosándome mucho más tiempo?- inquirió espantada con la idea.

-¿Eh? Oh, no. Solo hasta que me recuerdes y aceptes ser mi esposa.- dijo simplemente con toda naturalidad.

-Tú eres espeluznante…- lo miró mal, pero luego su mirada recayó en su Shinai, que seguía congelado. –Y por cierto, quiero que descongeles eso, ahora, mañana tengo la práctica de Kendo.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Ah, cierto…- con solo extender una mano, el hielo que rodeaba la espada de madera se derritió y desapareció por completo sin dejar ni siquiera un rastro de agua. –Listo.- se encogió de hombros.

-Umm… bien…- se quedaron sumidos en un incómodo silencio hasta que Karin oyó el llamado de su madre diciéndole que bajara a comer. –Oye, por cierto, ¿tú comes o… o qué?- lo miró curiosa.

-Como.- sonrió algo presuntuosamente. –Pero puedo conseguirme comida en cualquier momento, así que no es necesario que te preocupes sobre alimentarme.- ella se sonrojó levemente.

-No estaba preocupada…- frunció el ceño. –Solo que no me importaría traerte algo de comida, mamá siempre cocina como si hubiera un miembro más en esta familia.- rió entre dientes, fingiendo no ver el repentino nerviosismo en los ojos turquesas. -¿Y bien? ¿Vas a querer que te traiga?- alzó una ceja.

-Eh… claro, si no te es molestia. De todas formas no como mucho.- se encogió de hombros, evitando estratégicamente el mirarla a los ojos. Él ya era raro, pero… esto era demasiado excesivamente raro, ¿cuál era su problema?

¿Y por qué ella estaba tratando de descifrar los secretos de un producto de su imaginación?

También era demasiado rara, y loca, muy loca.

Bajó al comedor y cenó con su familia, y una vez estuvo satisfecha pidió a su madre si podía comer su último plato en su habitación, a lo que accedió pesé a su extrañeza.

Volvió a su habitación con el plato de comida para Hitsugaya preguntándose a sí misma qué diablos estaba haciendo y si ya había aceptado que él era real y una deidad, aparte de su prometido de otra vida.

La razón le gritaba que no pero… cuando pensaba en sus sueños, simplemente todo cobraba sentido al relacionarlo con este extraño demente acosador adorablemente guapo.

Le llevó la comida y él le agradeció comenzando a comer tranquila pero apresuradamente, pareciera que sí tenía mucha hambre.

-Así que… ¿Ahora a dónde iras?- preguntó desconfiada.

Hitsugaya hizo una pausa de su comida para mirarla con las mejillas llenas con algunos rastros de arroz en todo el rostro. ¡Agh! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo el desgraciado?

-No planeaba irme de aquí.- confesó después de tragar.

-¿Qué? ¿No piensas que te dejare dormir conmigo en mi propia habitación o sí?- se horrorizó.

-Claro que no.- dijo con calma.

-¿Entonces por qué dices que no te iras?- ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con este tipo.

-Dormiré aquí, en tu casa, en el mismo lugar donde dormí anoche.- se encogió de hombros. –En el techo.- aclaró ante su mirada impaciente, luego volviendo a comer.

-¿Dormiste y quieres seguir durmiendo en el techo? ¿Estás loco?- en serio la desesperaba.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- indagó como si realmente no le viera el menor inconveniente.

-¡N-no está bien que una persona duerma a la intemperie y en una superficie dura! ¡Cualquier niño lo sabe!- graznó pisoteando.

-Oh… Admito que es incómodo, pero no es como si pudiera enfermarme por dormir fuera. Las deidades no nos enfermamos.- no le dio importancia alguna.

-¿Y qué hay si llueve? ¿A las deidades no les importa mojarse?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Si nos importa, pero no lloverá.- aseguró confiado, justo un segundo antes de que un trueno resonara en el cielo y el golpeteó de las gotas de lluvia bombardeara ruidosamente el techo.

Karin sonrió burlonamente.

-Ahora, Hitsugaya-kun, ¿dónde dormirás?- se llevó una mano a la cadera. Él suspiró ruidosamente.

-Llámame Toshiro. Y no te preocupes, supongo que…- hizo una pausa en lo que terminaba de comer. -¿Puedo dormir en el sofá de la sala? No es como si tu familia pudiera verme.-

-¡No me preocupo!- se ruborizó. –Y…- miró por la ventana como la lluvia empeoraba. –Bien… Pero más te vale no causar problemas.- advirtió pesé a que no tenía idea de qué podría hacer ella contra una deidad, aunque tampoco se le ocurría por qué una deidad querría robarlos, romper sus cosas o etcétera. Podría tener miedo de que fuera un violador de simples mortales, pero luego de ver su reacción al verla semidesnuda… lo dudaba.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño especialmente raro.

Por alguna razón, era una niña, y se encontraba vestida con un Kimono muy hermoso y bastante ostentoso, rodeada de nieve. Estaba jugueteando en la nieve, lanzándola por todas partes y girando bajo los copos, cuando de repente un niño bastante mayor se le acerco con un gesto muy apático. Hablaban un poco y ella por alguna razón lo arrastraba a jugar consigo y juntos hacían un muñeco de nieve.

Despertó justo después de ver aquel niño albino de ojos turquesas sonreírle.

 _Toshiro… ¿qué eres para mí?_

Cuando bajó a desayunar lo encontró sentado en la quinta silla que su madre por alguna razón siempre acercaba a la mesa, como si esa fuera una familia de cinco y no de cuatro.

Se sentó en su silla lanzándole malas miradas sin estar segura de la razón, quería estar furiosa con él pero no estaba segura de por qué. Dudaba que el tipo fuera un mentiroso o una alucinación, pero es como sí en alguna parte ya supiera quien era pero simplemente no pudiera acceder a esa información, o tal vez subconscientemente no quisiera aceptarlo, pero ¿por qué?

Por culpa de Hitsugaya Toshiro no lograba comprenderse a sí misma, y lo odiaba por eso.

¿Quién se creía para confundir su cabeza y su corazón de esta forma? Deidad de quinta.

Ese día en la escuela fue como el anterior, él la siguió a todas partes y casi les dio hipotermia a sus amigos por sus celos paranoicos.

Afortunadamente en la práctica de Kendo se quedó a raya, rezagado aunque mirándola fijamente en todo momento, la incomodaba pero no la desconcentró tanto, por suerte.

Como Yuzu había ido a casa de unas amigas, el camino de vuelta a casa fue sola con él, que decidió entablar una conversación.

-Así que… ¿te gusta mucho el Kendo? Eres muy buena.- aduló.

-G-gracias…- se sonrojó un poco. –Y… sí. Prefería el futbol pero ahora no podría decidirme entre los dos.- sonrió un poco pero luego su sonrisa se convirtió en una mirada fulminante a un chico que la miró como si estuviera loca, tal vez porque debía parecerles que hablaba con la nada. -¿A ti te gusta el deporte?- lo miró curiosa.

-De donde vengo no lo llamamos exactamente un deporte… pero sí.- se cruzó de brazos. –Y también me gusta el futbol… aunque hace mucho que no lo juego.- de pronto su mirada inexpresiva nuevamente se llenó de nostalgia, antes de volver a la misma de siempre. -¿Quieres jugarlo conmigo?-

-¿Al futbol?- sus ojos se iluminaron, esperanzada de haber encontrado un compañero con el que poder volver a jugar el deporte sin que esté mirándole descaradamente los pechos, aunque fuera un ser sobrenatural.

-Sí, sí tienes un lugar donde la gente no pueda mirar para que no piensen que enloqueciste…-

-¡Lo tengo!- lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró de vuelta a la casa.

Lo metió en su cuarto y cerró la puerta, luego comenzó a quitarse el uniforme de la escuela.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- chilló rojo antes de saltar fuera por la ventana.

Karin no pudo evitar reír, ese chico definitivamente nunca antes había visto a una mujer desnuda.

Se cambió a algo más cómodo lo más rápido que pudo, brincando emocionada de nuevo hacia afuera y diciéndole a su madre que llegaría tarde porque saldría con un amigo.

¿O el término prometido de otra vida sonaba mejor?

-¡Toshiro!- lo llamó. Él apareció tras ella de inmediato, con una mirada... rara. -¡Vamos!- lo arrastró por la muñeca de nuevo.

Estaba demasiado emocionada por el juego como para preocuparse por otra de las rarezas de Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Lo llevó hasta el claro de un bosque que un día encontró por accidente, era lo suficientemente amplio para servir de cancha y algunos de los árboles podrían servir como portería. Sacó un balón de futbol bien oculto en un arbusto.

-¿Jugaremos aquí?- el chico parecía impresionado.

-Sí, ¿a qué no es increíble?- le sonrió entusiasta.

Él le lanzó una breve sonrisa y casi juró que su corazón se saltó un latido.

-Es increíble, sin duda.- estuvo de acuerdo.

-¡Bien, pues…!...- dejó el balón en el césped. -¿Empezamos? ¡Pero no se vale usar tus súper poderes de deidad o cómo le llamen!- lo señaló acusadoramente.

-No me atrevería.- sonrió de lado, a lo que ella se sonrojó pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y empezó a patear el balón.

Estuvieron jugando toda la tarde. Hitsugaya era increíblemente bueno y al principio le daba ventaja y no jugaba al cien por ciento, pero luego ella le exigió a gritos que no se anduviera con juegos, a lo que él solo aumento la dificultad pero sin jugar a su máxima capacidad, aunque de todas maneras no importaba porque le pateó completamente el trasero. Le ganó nueve a dos el desgraciado.

Volvió a la casa refunfuñando mientras el albino contenía sus risas, pero pesé a que estaba molesta por haber sido vencida de modo tan aplastante, la verdad era que hacía mucho no se divertía tanto.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar encontró dos notas pegadas al refrigerador. Una era de su hermana avisando a sus padres que se iba a una pijamada con sus amigas, y otra de sus padres avisándole a ella que saldrían a cenar y volverían muy tarde, y que podía cocinarse u ordenar pizza.

Como no era una aficionada a cocinar, se decidió a ordenar pizza, pero entonces se le ocurrió preguntar a Toshiro su opinión al respecto, después de todo ya que no había nadie podían comer los dos en el comedor.

-Oye, Toshiro.- llamó su atención. -¿Prefieres comer pizza o quieres que cocinemos algo?- inquirió tratando de ser amable.

-¿Qué es… pizza?...- entrecerró los ojos, a lo que rodó los suyos.

-¿En el paraíso no tienen pizza? Entonces deberían dejar de llamar a ese lugar así inmediatamente.- ningún lugar carente de pizza merecía un título mayor a sinónimo de infierno.

-En el paraíso tenemos los platillos más exquisitos que los mortales solo pueden soñar con saborear.- argumentó a la defensiva.

-Aja, sí, claro.- no le hizo el mínimo caso mientras pedía dos pizzas.

-¡Voy a probártelo!- se acercó a su refrigerador y lo abrió. –Puedo usar algunos de estos ingredientes para hacer un plato sencillo pero delicioso típico del paraíso…- se llevó una mano al mentón examinando todo lo que había. –Uh, si me lo permites, claro.- la miró expectante.

-Sí, está bien. Tú me preparas ese platillo supuestamente digno del paraíso y yo te pido una pizza, a ver quién tiene la mejor comida, mortales o deidades.- rió con lo absurdo que sonaba eso, pero simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien que presumía venir del paraíso nunca haya probado la pizza.

La pizza tardó veinte minutos en llegar y lo mismo tardó Hitsugaya en preparar su platillo.

-¿Es frío?- Karin arrugó la nariz una vez estuvieron sentados en la mesa, él con la caja de pizza delante y ella con el tazón que había preparado lleno de un enredo de fideos mezclados con un montón de vegetales y frutas picadas al que no se le veía ni rastros de carnes aunque lo había visto trozar un pollo. Y encima la cosa rara estaba fría. -¿No esperas que me coma esto, o si?- hizo una mueca.

-Yo voy a comerme este extraño montón de masa con queso condimentado por ti.- masculló con frialdad mirando mal a la pizza.

-Una vez la pruebes te encantara.- aseguró picando su comida con los palillos como si fuera un animal muerto en la carretera.

-Lo mismo podría decirte yo del ovillo.- tomó un pedazo de pizza mirandolo con asco.

-¿Ovillo?-

-Así le llamamos al platillo.- suspiró y comenzó a acercar la porción a su boca. –Bueno… supongo que yo empiezo.- finalmente la mordió, aunque fue de un costado y no de la punta, pero la morena estaba demasiado expectante por su reacción como para burlarse.

Él masticó lentamente, casi con miedo, luego por fin tragó y la miró de modo que por un momento pensó que en serio no le había gustado, pero luego, le dio otro mordisco.

-¿Y bien?- este chico no era bueno manteniendo a raya su paciencia.

-Tengo que admitirlo.- miró la pizza con agrado. –Es de las mejores cosas que he comido.- bufó derrotado, acabándose luego el trozo en otros tres mordiscos.

¡Victoria!, cantó la de ojos oscuros en su mente.

-Sabía que te gustaría.- sonrió.

-Bien, pues ahora prueba tú el ovillo, algo me dice que te gustara.- musitó confiado antes de tomar otra porción.

La Kurosaki miró con horror el tazón de "ovillo", pero valientemente tomó los palillos y se llevó un gran pedazo de aquella aberración a la boca.

El sabor extraño estalló en su boca de manera mucho menos desagradable a lo que había pensado, y mientras más masticaba más le gustaba. Era una mezcla de salado y picante con toques de dulce aquí y allá, y podía sentirle levemente el gusto a pollo. Cuando terminó de tragarlo, le dejó una sensación refrescante en la boca.

-Wow…- murmuró sorprendida. –Es raro… pero delicioso.- admitió, demasiado ocupada llenándose la boca como para pensar en su derrota o más bien empate.

-En realidad…- él ya iba por su quinta porción. –El ovillo se come caliente…- comentó haciendo que lo mirara raro. –Y sí te lo di frío, es porque nosotros solíamos comerlo así.- susurró con su ya característica mirada nostálgica.

Karin dejó la comida de lado por un momento.

-¿Te refieres… a nosotros… en esa otra vida de la que me hablabas?-

-Sí… no es la primera vez que nos encontramos en este tipo de situaciones. Solo que en aquella ocasión me hiciste probar el chocolate.- rió entre dientes, sus ojos perdiéndose en la lejanía antes de volver a ella con intensidad.

Masticó nerviosamente de su exótica comida, incómoda por todas las emociones que brillaban en sus ojos turquesas aunque su mirada volviera a ser su inexpresiva helada.

-E-esto es muy raro para mí, ¿sí lo sabes, verdad?- se removió inquieta. –Mmm… Como que ya te creo todas esas locuras que dices respecto a reencarnaciones y súper poderes de deidades, pero, Toshiro, yo… no… Sigo sin saber quién eres.- esta vez la tristeza en su voz era palpable. Él la miró impasible. –Sueño contigo todas las noches, antes de que vinieras siempre soñaba sintiéndote sin verte, y ahora puedo verte y es como si fueran recuerdos, pero nunca puedo entender nada, y yo quiero entender.- exclamó afligida mirándolo profundamente, antes de bajar la mirada cuando él no reaccionó y volver a comer apresuradamente de su plato. –Di algo el menos...- susurró sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Te amo.- se atragantó con su comida ante las palabras de Toshiro. –Sé que esto es difícil y extraño para ti, pero no te haces una sola idea de lo doloroso y difícil que fue para mí resistir cientos de años sin ti y no haberte tomado en mis brazos apenas te encontré otra vez y lo mucho que quiero besarte a cada segundo que estoy contigo.- la sinceridad y el dolor contenido desbordaban de sus palabras.

Ella lo miró sin saber qué decir, conmocionada, prácticamente paralizada.

-Toshiro…- no tenía palabras.

-No tienes que decir nada.- suspiró profundamente. –Lamento ponerte en esta situación. Terminemos de comer y… ¿puedes enseñarme qué son esas cosas llamadas "películas"? Oí a tu familia hablando acerca de eso.- cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Eh… oh, ¡sí, claro, está bien!- cedió al cambio de tema, porque verdaderamente no sabía qué decirle.

Terminaron de comer el ovillo y las pizzas juntos mientras Karin se decidió por mostrarle la saga Star Wars, puesto que era inaceptable que cualquier criatura viviente con la capacidad de comprender películas no viera ninguna de esas películas.

Estaban casi al final de la tercera película cuando el sueño comenzó a invadirla.

Como todas las noches desde que conoció a Hitsugaya, soñó.

Esta vez en el sueño era una pre-adolescente, de unos doce o trece años, y se vio a sí misma comiendo chocolates con Toshiro mientras paseaban en la nieve. Él se veía varios años mayor que ella pero sin llegar a verse de la edad con la que lo había conocido hace unos días, que era cerca de los veinte años.

Conversaban animadamente, mirándose todo el tiempo, y en cuanto terminaron sus chocolates él tomó tímidamente su mano, enredando sus dedos con los suyos. Ella sonrió sonrojada, dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla.

De pronto él detuvo su caminata, y ambos fijaron su vista en un árbol en medio de la nieve derretida, que ya estaba comenzando a florecer, señal de que el invierno estaba por acabarse dándole paso a la primavera.

Ambos sonrieron tristemente, volteando a verse.

-Ya es hora de que me vaya…- él había suspirado con pesar. –Lo siento, Karin…- tomó su mejilla con cariño.

-No es justo…- su versión más joven se notaba devastada. -¿Por qué solo puedes quedarte en invierno?-

-Soy la deidad del invierno, solo tengo permitido estar aquí en lo que perdure la estación, ya te lo explique…- la abrazó contra sí. –Créeme que realmente odio no poder quedarme contigo.- murmuró con el rostro hundido en su cabello.

-Y… ¿yo no puedo ir contigo?-

-Lo siento, no.-

-¡P-pero… pero sí Ichi-nii pudo ir con su Rukia-chan cuando se casaron! ¿Por qué yo no puedo ir contigo?-

¿Ichi-nii?

-Justamente porque tendríamos que casarnos, Karin, y eres muy joven para eso, aparte de que dudo que quieras separarte de tu familia solo por mí, ¿o sí?-

-Estaría con Ichi-nii, y ellos comprenderían, porque nosotros n-nos… a-amamos… ¡¿cierto?!- lo miró expectante.

-Cierto.- sonrió. –Pero aun así este no es el momento.- tomó los lados de su rostro y la besó tierna y ligeramente. –Hasta el próximo invierno.- se despidió. –Te amo.-

Ella cerró los ojos y pudo sentir sus labios sobre los suyos otra vez, pero el beso no era ligero ni tierno, sino que apasionado y demandante, y tan… real.

 _Toshiro… ¿por qué me amas?_

Abrió los ojos de golpe y estrelló una bofetada en el rostro de Hitsugaya, sentándose recta en el sofá donde había estado soñando una vez se salió de encima de ella.

-¡P-pervertido idiota!- pisoteó. -¡No puedo creer que me hayas besado mientras dormía!- rayos, vaya manera de perder el primer beso. Yuzu jamás debía enterarse de esto.

-Disculpa…- se frotó la mejilla. –No me pude contener…- apartó la mirada.

-¿Esa es tu excusa?- realmente quería estrangularlo.

-Tú… estabas diciendo mi nombre…- eso la congeló por completo.

-¿En serio?- sintió su rostro arder.

-Sí… ¿Con qué soñabas? ¿Ya me recordaste?- inquirió sin poder ocultar la ilusión que le causaba la idea.

-E-e-eso no importa…- apartó la mirada. –Aún es muy tarde así que me iré a dormir y tú también deberías dormir un poco.- no esperó una respuesta y simplemente se marchó casi corriendo escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación.

Los sueños definitivamente eran recuerdos. Así que mientras más soñara, más recordaría, más podría entender.

¿Quién era ese Ichi-nii y esa Rukia-chan que mencionaba en su sueño-recuerdo, de todas formas? Quería averiguarlo.

Se recostó en su cama y se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza, tratando de dormirse rápidamente, pero por desgracia su mente siguió desviándose al beso que ese estúpido le había robado. No podía dejar de sentir su rostro ardiendo al recordarlo, y más ante el pensamiento de querer que aquello se repitiera. Agh, malditas hormonas.

Continuara...

Holaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Cuanto tiempo, no? xD

Bueno, nadie pudo adivinar que número de OS es este, pero como katiti lo intento y estuvo cerca tendrá como premio de consolación una sensual galleta °¬owo

Y es que... ESTE ES MI "OS" HITSUKARIN 132! *Q*

Lloro, lloro! Que alegria! TTwTT Finalmente! Finalmente llegue a este número! :'D Y sí, es super importante, desde que me volví HitsuKarinista me obsesione con los numeros 132 y 316 xD Ojala algún día llegue a mi OS 316 :'3

Como es un numero tan importante decidí hacer mi primer Two-shot ~owo~ Y tendrá LEMON en el segundo cap e.e Aunque creo que va a ser bien romanticon y bastante light, sorry para las que les guste lo hard xP

Quería hacerlo solo un One-shot muy largo pero finalmente no quise hacerlas esperar más tiempo así que lo subo ahora, las extrañaba n3n

Dudo poder subir la segunda parte mañana pero no pasa de esta semana, ya casi la termino ;D

Vieron que ya está llegando el final del manga de Bleach? QnQ CELESTE kaomy-chan llorara, CELESTE kaomy-chan no sabra qué hacer con su vida Q^Q

Me voy a deprimir TT_TT Aunque sea, Tite terminalo bien! Que sea epico! QuQ9

Hablando de Tite los personajes le pertenecen XD Bien, bien, volviendo con el fic, esperó que les haya gustado y sé que está raro pero todo se aclarara en la segunda parte nwn Por cierto, eso del platillo "ovillo" lo invente yo, y cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia XP

Ahh... que bello momento, esto es muy especial para mí, mucho TuT Recuerdo que la primera vez que me fije, en el Fandom español solo habían 311 fanfics HitsuKarin (que memoria la mía :P) Y ahora hay más de 650! *w* Cuanto ha crecido el fandom, que lindo TTuTT

Jeje, un día yo solo llegue y dije que iba a hacer 500 o 600 fanfics, ahora dudo poder pasar de los 300 alguna vez XDD Pero que lo intento, lo intento nwn9

Bueno, ahora dejo de desvariar y me despido! Hasta el proximo cap de este o otro fic o One-shot! ;)

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Inviernos Inolvidables.

Capítulo dos: Recordar.

Cuando finalmente pudo dormirse, su mente la transportó al claro del bosque donde habían jugado futbol, solo que el lugar estaba completamente lleno de nieve y los árboles despojados de hojas.

Ahora ella se veía como normalmente, o sea, no era menor ni mayor, era una adolescente como en el presente, solo que vestida con un Kimono, y Hitsugaya la esperaba en el centro del claro, viéndose solo poco más joven a como lo había conocido.

Él le sonrió encantadoramente.

-Tiempo sin ver…- no lo dejó acabar de hablar y de inmediato lo abofeteó duramente. Podía sentirse llena de ira.

-¿Cómo pudiste no haber venido en dos inviernos? ¡Maldito bastardo!- sus ojos se aguaron.

-Karin, yo…- pareció no saber que decir. –R-realmente lo siento…- se sobó la mejilla.

-¿Por qué no volviste, Toshiro?- parecía a punto de llorar. –Me habías prometido la última vez que cuando volvieras pedirías mi mano, yo te espere, entonces… ¿Por qué?- gruñó furiosa.

-Karin…- susurró abatido, pero luego su semblante se volvió frio y carente de emociones. –Tienes que entender, lo nuestro no puede ser. Debes… No puedes abandonar a tu familia.- se revolvió el cabello. –Ya perdieron a tu hermano, y sé que no podrías vivir feliz a mi lado si es a costa de su miseria.-

-Mi familia entenderá… se alegraran por mi felicidad, mi felicidad a tu lado, ¡sabes que nunca me impedirían estar con quien amo!-

-Lo sé, Karin. Pero no permitiré que hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte en el futuro. Aun eres joven, debes pensar más en esto. Por eso me fui por dos inviernos y por eso no regresare en cinco.- lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos oscuros ante sus palabras. –Y sí para entonces aún me amas, cosa que dudo.- sonrió amargamente. –Entonces sin vacilación te tomare como mi esposa. Hasta entonces.- se dio la vuelta comenzando a irse.

-¡Te esperare!- aseguró con feroz determinación.

Él se congeló por un momento, pero luego reanudo su andar y pronto desapareció del alcance de su vista.

Despertó pestañeando varias veces, inundada en su perplejidad.

Wow, su vida anterior no había sido toda miel sobre hojuelas como pensó, tuvieron sus pleitos fuertes y aun así… él parecía amarla tan profundamente…

Se tocó las mejillas al sentir humedad en ellas, dándose cuenta con sorpresa que había estado llorando.

Se sentó en la cama, pasándose las manos por el rostro.

 _Toshiro… ¿por qué me afectas así?_

-Buenos días.- casi brincó en su lugar al escuchar la voz de su gemela. -¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó con simpatía desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

-S-sí… ¿Cuándo llegaste? Pensé que estabas en una pijamada y te vería en la escuela.- se levantó, comenzando a preparar sus cosas para ducharse.

-Sí… pero al final decidí que no quería perderme uno de los deliciosos desayunos de mamá.- rió ligeramente. –Ella me mandó a avisarte que ya bajaras a desayunar, por cierto, así que apresúrate.- agitó una mano antes de retirarse.

En menos de diez minutos estuvo lista y bajó a desayunar con su familia, sorprendiéndose de no ver en ningún lado a Hitsugaya.

¿Dónde se había metido?

Decidió no darle importancia, tal vez fuera algún asunto importante de deidad que no era de la incumbencia de simples mortales.

Fue a la escuela sin ser capaz de poner atención en sus clases. Sus pensamientos estaban completamente centrados en su prometido de otra vida.

No dejaba de preguntarse todos los detalles de cómo habían llegado a enamorarse, cómo se habían llegado a comprometer por fin y… cómo era que ella había muerto.

Y, ¿qué sería de ella si acababa aceptando casarse con él? Dijo que la llevaría al paraíso, ¿qué sería de su familia de ser así? Con ese nuevo sueño se había llenado de nuevas preocupaciones. También, Toshiro apenas le decía nada, solo no dejaba de preocuparse porque recordara que lo amaba, pero ¿qué hay de este tal Ichi-nii? ¿No pensaba decirle quién era ni nada? Todo esto era frustrante.

En su camino de vuelta a casa el albino tampoco se apareció, y pesé a que trató de ocultar su preocupación incluso Yuzu se dio cuenta de su ansiedad por lo que tuvo que inventar una excusa de que solo estaba algo alterada por los exámenes finales que venían pronto.

Al llegar a su casa sus padres quisieron hacer una salida familiar a un restaurante, pero se negó a ir argumentando dolores de estómago, así que de nuevo tuvo la casa sola.

-¡Toshiro!- llamó después de un rato cuando el bastardo siguió sin aparecer. -¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!- pisoteó molesta. -¿Si… sigues aquí, verdad?- de pronto el miedo la invadió. ¿Y si se hartó de esperar, se rindió y volvió a su paraíso? -¡Toshiro!-

-Aquí estoy, no tienes que gritar.- apareció de la nada como siempre, haciéndola trastabillar hasta que terminó cayendo sobre el sofá.

-¡I-idiota!- se levantó de un salto. -¿Dónde estabas?- pisoteó.

-Lo siento, soy una persona importante en el paraíso, tengo asuntos que no puedo mantener mucho tiempo desatendidos.- se excusó con un suspiro de cansancio, frotándose la nuca.

-Hablando de eso… dijiste que te quedarías aquí hasta que recordara, pero si eso no llegara a pasar… ¿cuánto puedes quedarte realmente?- inquirió tratando de fingir desinterés.

-Recordaras.- aseguró, luego hizo una pausa antes de continuar. –Pero la verdad… solo puedo quedarme hasta un par de días antes de que termine la primavera.- se removió incómodo.

-¿Qué?- eso les dejaba menos de tres semanas. –P-pero… ¿por qué?- un sentimiento horrible se instaló en su pecho.

-Te lo dije, soy la deidad del invierno, se supone que solo puedo venir a este mundo en esa estación, no se me permite estar aquí en otra. Tengo una buena relación con la deidad de la primavera, por lo que accedió a cubrir mi estadía aquí, pero en cuanto más cerca estemos del verano más probabilidades tengo de ser descubierto por la deidad del verano, y ella no tolera cualquier falta a las reglas, y como te imaginaras, no nos llevamos muy bien.- hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Hay muchas cosas de las que estoy confundida. ¿Está bien que una deidad se case con una mortal? ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste? Y… ¿Quién es ese Ichi-nii al que a veces se menciona en mis sueños?- lo miró esperando que tuviera las respuestas.

-Parece que si estás recordando…- sonrió levemente, pero luego su semblante se oscureció. –Te encontré… porque cada vez que podía, iba al claro del bosque, ese lugar donde jugamos futbol, solía ser nuestro punto de encuentro en tu otra vida también. De alguna manera… sabía que algún día te encontraría allí.- suspiró. –Cada año venía al mundo mortal, a ese claro, tratando de hallarte. Han sido más de cien años, así que cada diez o cinco años solía pedirles de favor a las deidades de otoño y primavera que me dejaran venir aquí unas cuantas semanas, viendo si tenía más suerte en una estación donde la gente salía más… Cuando por fin te vi allí, jugando sola al futbol…- se mordió el labio. –La emoción me abrumó, quería correr hacia a ti, pero… sabía que no tienes idea de quién soy, pero ya te perdí una vez y no dejare que eso vuelva a pasar, así que no importa cuanto tenga que esperar.- suspiró una vez más. –Hubo una época en la que tú esperaste por mí, y por culpa de eso te acabe perdiendo, por mi culpa…- su gesto se contrajo en dolor y pareció a punto de llorar, pero rápidamente se contuvo a sí mismo. –Por ese error, comprendo y sé que estás en tu derecho de hacerme esperar todo lo que te plazca, pero no desistiré, no importa cuánto tiempo pase… estaré para ti cuando me quieras.- la miró.

Karin le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Podía sentirlo. Podía sentir… ese amor hacia él del que estaba hablando antes. Siempre lo había sentido, pero ahora, al verlo sufrir de ese modo, por tantos años esperándola, ese amor contenido se estaba desatando y expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, desesperado por envolverlos juntos, deseoso de manifestarse y calmar su propio dolor y el de él, a pesar de que aún no recordaba del todo, ella lo sentía, sentía que lo conocía desde siempre, sentía como si toda su vida lo hubiera esperado, extrañándolo. Y ahora aquí estaba.

-¿Y si te quiero ahora?- se acercó a Toshiro sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos.

-¿Q-qué?...- tartamudeó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo… aún no recuerdo del todo, y estoy confundida en varias cosas, pero…- alzó una mano para acariciar su mejilla. –No quiero que estés triste. Yo lo siento…- bajó la vista, evitando su mirada, tratando de que no notara su rostro enrojeciendo. –Siento… que te amo…- observó sus ojos ampliarse, sorprendido, casi en shock. –Y te quiero ahora.- acercó su rostro al suyo planeando besarlo, pero él presionó un dedo contra su boca antes de que pudiera lograrlo.

-No, Karin.- dijo mortalmente serio, confundiéndola. –Primero debes recordar. Tienes que recordar.- susurró casi con pesar.

-¿Por qué?- lo miró sin comprenderlo, alejándose varios pasos. -¿Por qué quieres tan desesperadamente que recuerde? ¿No te basta con lo que siento por ti ahora? ¿No te bastó como soy ahora?- lo miró dolida.

-No digas tonterías.- negó con la cabeza, prácticamente horrorizado. –Te diría que me enamoraste dos veces, en esta y en tu otra vida, pero tú me enamoras cada día, cada hora, cada minuto o incluso segundo que pasó contigo.- se acercó para esta vez ser él quien acaricié su mejilla. –Yo quiero que recuerdes para que tomes una decisión, no quiero aprovecharme de tu falta de recuerdos.- su gesto pasó de uno cariñoso a uno mortalmente serio.

-¿Decisión?- ¿aprovecharse de su falta de recuerdos?

-Yo fui un idiota contigo, Karin.- apartó la mirada, visiblemente cohibido. –Sé que me amas pero no sé si me perdonas. Sé que me extrañas pero no sé si me quieres de vuelta. Y a pesar de que si me rechazas seré miserable… respetare tu decisión.- se alejó de ella dejándola sumamente confundida y sin entender nada. Y es que, ¿qué diablos?

Primero le decía que no iba a desistir y que la esperaría y que ella se convertiría en su esposa y luego… esto.

¿Qué le hizo tan horrible para que tuviera tanto miedo de que no lo perdonaría?

¡Agh! ¡Él sí que era frustrante! Finalmente confesaba su amor y le salía con una nueva.

Aunque en parte lo que le había dicho tenía algo de sentido… de alguna forma… Porque había _algo_ , algo en el fondo de su mente que la hacía tener esas recurrentes ganas de golpearlo y dudar de todas y cada una de sus palabras. ¿Tendría algo que ver con esa cosa imperdonable que le hizo?

Pero, ¡también lo amaba muchísimo! Y tan fuertes como eran sus ganas de golpearlo y desconfiar de él, así lo eran igual sus ganas de besarlo y no volver a separarse de él nunca más.

Su mente estaba en una guerra subconsciente y ella seguía sin estar segura de por qué.

Decidió cocinar un platillo simple para que comieran esa noche, odiando la manera en que ambos evitaban los ojos del otro y el silencio incómodo reinaba.

-Aún no has respondido mis otras preguntas, ya sabes…- finalmente rompió el silencio.

-Oh…- él seguía evitando mirarla, para su gran pena, con lo mucho que le gustaban sus ojos. –Sí está bien para una deidad casarse con un mortal, podemos venir al mundo terrenal bastante seguido y es normal que surja el amor, por decirlo así. Aparte de que al casarse el mortal adquiere la inmortalidad y con el tiempo hasta puede desarrollar habilidades o "poderes".- explicó y luego guardó silencio.

Obviamente estaba evadiendo intencionalmente responder a su otra pregunta.

-¿Y bien, Toshiro? ¿Quién es el tal Ichi-nii? Dímelo, ¿por qué lo ocultas?- frunció el ceño.

-No lo ocultó, solo…- suspiró. –Bien, él es… Kurosaki Ichigo, tu hermano mayor de tu otra vida.-

-¿Hermano mayor?- pestañó. -¿Tenía un hermano mayor?- la idea era tan extraña como maravillosa.

-Probablemente habría nacido de nuevo en esta familia de haberse quedado como mortal, tus padres y tu hermana también se conservaron bastante similares a sus vidas pasadas, pero él se volvió inmortal al casarse con la deidad de la nieve…- murmuró aún sin verla. –Sigue siendo tu hermano mayor, no obstante, aún se preocupa por ti y los demás miembros de su familia a pesar de que ellos no tengan la posibilidad de volver a restablecer un vínculo con él. Estaba emocionado de que si tú aceptabas ser mi esposa y mudarte al paraíso podría verte, pero dijo que si te hacía daño iba a matarme.- hizo una mueca irritada ante eso.

Karin sonrió. Kurosaki Ichigo… sonaba como el hermano mayor que siempre quiso.

Terminaron de comer y en cuanto estuvo lista para ir a dormir lo hizo con entusiasmo, esperanzada de que su sueño de esa noche pudiera aclararle algunas cosas de una vez, porque Hitsugaya parecía indispuesto a aclararle nada de su romance en la vida anterior, no, él solo se paseaba por su mente y su corazón con su aire misterioso enamorándola a la vez que la confundía enormemente.

Su mente estaba hecha un revoltijo, y solo podía recurrir a los sueños para tratar de obtener algunas respuestas.

Cuando finalmente pudo dormirse, esta vez en el sueño de esa noche se sintió totalmente sola, no furiosa, o acompañada, o enferma de amor, simplemente tan… solitaria… desolada… abandonada…

Estaba sentada en la nieve, en medio del claro del bosque, no lo suficientemente abrigada. Sabía que estaba esperando a alguien, desde hace mucho, era de noche y los rastros de lágrimas congelaban sus mejillas.

De repente, oyó los pasos de alguien y ya no se sintió sola, en lo absoluto, sino que inquietantemente acompañada.

Alzó su vista nublada por las lágrimas a tiempo para ver el filo de un cuchillo resplandecer con la luz de la luna.

El valioso collar que colgaba alrededor de su cuello le fue arrancado. Un profundo dolor le desgarró el pecho y la sangre se derramó. Oyó los pasos alejarse y sintió su vida escapársele en cada respiración.

Con la vista fija en el cielo nocturno, susurró el nombre de su familia y de Toshiro, esperando que alguien viniera. Pero no vino nadie.

Murió sola.

Se despertó estallando en sollozos, abrazándose con fuerza a las sabanas, tratando desesperadamente de sentir el calor después de haber experimentado tanto frío en el sueño.

No, no sueño.

Pesadilla.

Aún era de noche pero su familia ya debería haber llegado, así que corrió desesperada al cuarto de Yuzu.

-¿Karin-chan?- murmuró adormilada cuando la despertó, luego se dio cuenta de sus lágrimas. -¡Karin-chan! ¿Qué tienes?- susurró preocupada, abrazándola.

-L-lo siento, Yuzu, yo… tuve una pesadilla.- correspondió su abrazo con fuerza, deseosa de sentir su cariño incondicional.

-Oh, está bien, fue solo un sueño.- la consoló frotándole la espalda reconfortantemente.

El llanto de Karin solo empeoró, porque no fue un sueño, fue su último recuerdo de su vida pasada.

-¿P-puedo dormir contigo?- la miró suplicante.

-¡Claro, claro!- le hizo espació en su cama. –Como cuando éramos niñas.- le sonrió dulcemente cuando se acostó a su lado.

Durmieron abrazadas, y esta vez ningún sueño o pesadilla la perturbó.

Cuando despertó se sintió mejor al estar en el cálido abrazo de su hermana, y desayunó felizmente con su familia, ignorando la mirada taladrante de Toshiro en su nuca todo el día.

Se mantuvo pegada a su gemela el mayor tiempo posible en la escuela y todo el tiempo, en realidad, ignorando deliberadamente cada intento de Hitsugaya por hablarle.

Pidió a Yuzu dormir otra vez en su habitación y solo se separaron para ir al baño, evitaba quedarse sola para que no hablar con el albino y afortunadamente sabía que el espacio de baño era un espacio en el que no se atrevería a irrumpir.

Esa noche tampoco soñó, pero no tuvo mucha oportunidad de disfrutar el dormitar tranquilamente, porque se despertó cuando sintió que alguien la sacó de la cama, la sentó en una silla y la cubrió con una manta como si fuera un bebé, pero estúpidamente no abrió los ojos, porque tenía tanto sueño… sin embargo el sueño se desvaneció por completo cuando sintió como la cargaban y de repente se encontró volando por sobre los techos de Karakura.

-¡¿Toshiro, qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!- gruñó sin necesidad de verle la cara para saber que era él.

-No me dejabas hablar contigo, y te sobre-advertí que no volvería a perderte.- murmuró tranquilamente aun saltando de techo en techo. –De ninguna forma…-

-¡Sí, sí, eso lo imagine! ¡¿Pero era necesario que me secuestres?!- chilló pataleando y dándole puñetazos.

-Quédate quieta o te puedo soltar.- ante eso ella se petrificó, pero siguió gritándole en susurros, no obstante.

-¿Pero a dónde rayos crees que me llevas?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Él la ignoró. -¿Acaso quieres aprovecharte de mí?- fingió preocupación, sabiendo que eso no podría dejarlo pasar.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó completamente indignado. Pff, en serio, este chico era demasiado fácil. –S-solo… quiero que hablemos en un lugar más privado, donde no puedas huir de mí.- la miró ceñudo.

La pelinegra miró a su alrededor, faltaba poco para el amanecer.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con mi familia? Para ellos esto si es un secuestro, sabes…-

-Deje una nota en tu nombre de que ibas a estar entrenando con tus compañeros de Kendo y que regresarías tarde. Hoy no tienes clases y eso tiende a ser algo que tú realmente haces seguido, así que no creo que haya inconvenientes.- calmó sus inquietudes.

-¿Pero qué hay de la letra? Sabrán que no fui yo…-

-Tranquila, aprendí a copiar perfectamente tu letra después de haber visto tus desastrosas libretas de la escuela preparatoria.-

-¡Oye, yo me entiendo!- se defendió con las mejillas rojas.

Él la miró y le sonrió, solo logrando que su rubor aumentara.

Siguieron volando por encima de los techos de la ciudad hasta que llegaron a una antigua casa tradicional visiblemente abandonada pero limpia rodeada de bosque que la Kurosaki podía adivinar no estaba muy lejos de su claro del bosque.

-Bienvenida a tu antigua casa…- murmuró Hitsugaya, haciendo que lo mirara sorprendida.

-Casa…- acarició suavemente la puerta Shoji que les dio la bienvenida.

Recuerdos destellaron tras sus parpados con cada parpadeo al contemplar aquella antigua casa.

Ella y Yuzu jugando con rehiletes (N/A: O molinillos o remolinos de papel, como les digan, sino búsquenlo xD), su padre tocando un raro instrumento y su madre cantando hermosamente, un niño de cabellos anaranjados cargándola en sus hombros mientras reían, su hermano, Ichi-nii…

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos pero respiró hondo y se las tragó.

-Veo que este lugar te trae recuerdos…- murmuró la deidad abriendo la puerta para ella. –Pasa, hablaremos más cómodamente adentro.- se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar primero.

Karin entró abrazándose a la sabana envuelta alrededor de ella, mirando curiosa todo el lugar.

-Oye, ¿está bien que estemos aquí? Por más que fuera mi casa en la otra vida ahora debe pertenecerle a alguien.- era una casa demasiado hermosa.

-Le pertenece a alguien, sí, es una de las tantas otras casas tradicionales en esta ciudad que funcionan como una atracción turística, un equipo de mantenimiento viene a hacer la limpieza una vez al mes, pero la hicieron solamente hace dos días así que estaremos bien en completa privacidad.- se sentó en un cojín que había a un lado de una mesa baja y la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

-Bien, pues… como sea.- se cruzó de brazos. -¿Ya me dirás el motivo tan importante por el cual era necesario secuestrarme?- enarcó una ceja.

-Quiero saber por qué has estado evitándome.- frunció el ceño. –Acaso… ¿hice algo mal? ¿Dije algo que te molesto?- la miró preocupado.

-N-no, pero…- recordó la pesadilla, su muerte. –Yo… recordé… recordé mi… mi muerte…- dijo apenas en un susurro.

Él se congeló por completo, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Oh…- bajó la cabeza, evitando su mirada. –Entiendo…- se quedaron en silencio por largo rato, evitando mirar al otro, antes de que él se animara a volver a hablar. -¿Me odias?- preguntó en un tono casi inaudible, pero logro escucharlo.

-P-por supuesto que no, idiota.- lo miró, pero él evitaba mirarla. Tomó sus mejillas y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos. –No te odio.- le aseguro.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando notó sus hermosos ojos turquesas llenarse de lágrimas.

-Fue mi culpa. Estabas esperándome y no fui…- se zafó del agarre de sus manos y en lugar de eso la abrazó fuertemente contra sí. –Te deje morir sola…- ocultó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. –Era nuestro lugar secreto, nadie más sabía de él… Tardaron semanas en encontrar tu cadáver y fue solo cuando la nieve comenzó a derretirse…- Karin se horrorizó ante la idea. –Y yo solo me enteré al año siguiente…- sintió sus lágrimas mojar la blusa de su pijama. –No te haces una idea de cuánto me odie…- sollozó lleno de rabia hacia sí mismo. –No te haces una idea de cuánto me sigo odiando… Estás aquí ahora, pero… sino fuera por mí… te habría ahorrado tanto sufrimiento…- se lamentó abrazándola más fuerte.

Con algo de duda al sentirlo temblar, lentamente fue envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, correspondiendo su abrazo.

-Toshiro…- se estremeció al recordar nuevamente su muerte. –Es verdad, fue horrible, sufrí mucho sin ti y sin mi familia, al morir sola, pero… nada de eso es tu culpa, yo decidí quedarme a esperar porque creí que estaría bien, me confié demasiado, pero nadie tiene la culpa, nadie que no sea el asesino.- suspiró entrecortadamente, agradeciendo no recordar su rostro. –Pero tengo una pregunta que necesito hacerte, no lo tomes a mal, no creo que haya sido tu culpa, pero… ¿Por qué no fuiste esa vez?- ahora casi podía recordar todos sus encuentros en el claro con más claridad, podía recordar su promesa. –Dijiste que regresarías en cinco inviernos… pero no fuiste…- deshizo un poco su abrazo. -¿Por qué?-

Él permaneció quieto, escondido en su cuello.

-Fui un maldito bastardo idiota, por eso…- murmuró quedamente. –Quería que me olvidaras, creía que era mejor para ti quedarte con tu familia, era tan estúpido que me creía con el derecho de decidir eso por los dos. Te dije cinco inviernos porque pensé que eso bastaría para que rehagas tu vida, pero cuando llegue temprano en la mañana, te vi ahí… en el claro… esperando por mí… quise correr hacia ti… pero pensé que merecías algo mejor… Y yo… me fui…- Karin deshizo el abrazo por completo y lo miró shockeada. Él mantuvo su cabeza gacha, las lágrimas deslizándose silenciosamente por su rostro. –Pensé que si te decepcionaba te enojarías tanto conmigo que tratarías de olvidarme y rehacer tu vida, y que si no lo hacías y al año siguiente estabas de nuevo esperando por mí entonces esta vez sí dejaría de escapar y te llevaría conmigo… Cuando volví al año siguiente y no te vi ahí… pensé que mi plan había surtido efecto… y no podía estar más infeliz y feliz por eso… pero entonces tu hermano apareció y me contó todo… Él quiso matarme y yo se lo permití, casi lo hace, pero su esposa lo frenó, fue la primera vez que la deteste, porque yo quería morir, quería morir contigo.- sonrió amargamente entre sus lágrimas. –Quise matarme, forme una estaca de hielo y quise atravesarme el corazón, pero Kuchiki, tu cuñada me lo impidió. Yo no quería seguir viviendo, y solicite un duelo a muerte con la deidad del verano, porque nos odiamos y sé que no desperdiciaría una oportunidad para matarme. Pero se negó porque estábamos en mi estación y eso la debilitaba. Kuchiki de algún modo logro conmover a todas las deidades, incluso a nuestro líder, al contar nuestra historia, y por eso me hicieron este regalo… que tu nacerías como tú misma, cosa que normalmente solo se les permite hacer a las deidades las pocas veces que mueren… El suicidio para una deidad es algo diferente, sin embargo, te manda directamente al infierno, y ahí es donde quería estar…-

-¡Toshiro, basta!- Karin no lo soportó más y se lanzó a abrazarlo otra vez. –Basta, estoy aquí.- suplicó llorando también.

-La promesa de las deidades era lo único que me mantenía en pie, la esperanza de que regresaras fue la única razón por la que seguí con mi vida. Solo entonces realmente comprendí lo mucho que tú me amabas… un amor del que yo me atreví a dudar… Yo te hacía esperar, yo te hacía sufrir… y aun así… seguías aquí, sigues aquí.- se puso en pie correspondiendo a su abrazo tembloroso, y finalmente se miraron a los ojos. –Estás aquí, porque m…-

-Porque te amo.- completó por él, antes de enredar sus brazos en su nuca y pararse de puntas para posar sus labios contra los suyos en un beso suave y lento. –Te amo…-

-Karin…- sonrió contra su boca. –Te amo tanto…- sonrió profundizando el beso. –Karin…- tomó su cintura y la pegó contra él. Sus labios se volvieron más agresivos sobre los de ella. –Karin. Karin…- presionó una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza para profundizar aún más el beso. –Te amo, Karin… Karin.- podía sentir su amor en el beso, su desesperación, su dolor y su arrepentimiento…

Se merecía un par de golpes por haberla dejado plantada, bueno, no, más que eso, unas buenas patadas y que le tire unos cuantos dientes, él fue increíblemente egoísta y estúpido, pero ya sufrió como unos buenos cien años por eso, y ella lo amaba, estaba enojada pero lo amaba y no lo dejaría, lo necesitaba con ella, y sabía que él necesitaba saber algo…

-Toshiro…- lo alejó un poco para que la dejara hablar, y respirar. –Tienes que saber… que te perdono.- tomó su rostro entre sus manos, secando con ternura los rastros de lágrimas. –No te culpo por lo que pasó… fuiste un idiota por haberte ido, es cierto, pero lo que pasó después no fue tu culpa, ni mía. Y me lastimó que no hayas ido, es más.- lo abofeteó, fuerte. –Te merecías eso.- él solo sonrió. –Y listo, ya está, perdonado.- sonrió, secando las nuevas lágrimas que se le escaparon. –Te perdono…- lo acercó para volver a besarlo lenta y suavemente.

Pero lento y suave no parecía ser lo que Toshiro quería en ese momento, porque más bien la besaba con la pasión que ella utilizaba al jugar futbol… multiplicada por dos o tal vez tres. Parecía querer bebérsela, parecía no tener suficiente de ella… y no podía decir que le molestara mucho, ella también quería devorarlo.

La idea trajo un sonrojo a sus mejillas pero no se dejó cohibir, y tiró del cuello de su Kimono negro para corresponderle con la misma pasión que le mostraba.

-Karin…- de repente él se separó de ella, solo un poco, dejando sus labios rozarse entre sí y sus respiraciones mezclarse. -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- ella se quedó sin aliento, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?- la miró expectante, sus ojos llenos de miedo y esperanza.

Consideró su propuesta por un momento. Tenía diecisiete, y no quería dejar a su familia… pero también estaba Ichigo, podría conocerlo, apenas lo recordaba, pero sentía que lo quería, sentía que lo extrañaba también.

Y amaba a Toshiro… con locura. Quería estar con él.

Acarició su mejilla tiernamente.

-Sí… aceptó…- susurró contra sus labios.

Él sonrió y volvieron a besarse, y de repente, en un parpadeo, estaban en una habitación diferente de la casa tradicional.

Karin la reconoció, era su habitación.

Enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y le permitió recostarla en el Futon en lo que no despegaban sus labios ni por un minuto.

Su corazón latía desesperado en su pecho, pero no tenía miedo. Quería esto.

Lo sintió acariciar desde su mejilla hasta su cuello y por su brazo hasta tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos.

Siguieron besándose lenta pero apasionadamente, hasta que sintió su lengua acariciar con ternura su boca, delineando con parsimonia su labio superior, por lo que, aunque con algo de duda, abrió levemente su boca. Él tomó ventaja de eso inmediatamente, colando su lengua en el interior de su cavidad y separando sus labios aún más con los suyos.

La sofocaba con su beso y su lengua entusiasta, demandante, pero no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, tenía problemas para seguirle el ritmo pero no quería que parara. Quería esto.

Enredó su mano libre en su cabello y correspondió con más ferocidad el beso. Quería esto, quería más.

Gimió en su boca y de repente él soltó su mano y junto a la otra se volvieron más traviesas en su cuerpo, por lo que aprovechó para acariciar su cabello con ambas manos en cuanto estuvo libre.

La sabana que había traído se perdió en algún momento del rápido segundo que le tomó llevarla a la habitación, así que el único impedimento que había entre ellos eran las ropas tradicionales de él y el ridículo pijama de gatos que ella traía puesto, y él no pareció querer tolerarlo más tiempo, porque metió sus manos debajo de la camiseta del pijama y acarició toda la extensión de su abdomen y su cintura, luego alzándola un poco para acariciar toda su espalda también.

Mientras sentía su lengua metérsele hasta la garganta, arrancándole estremecimientos junto con sus caricias, se preguntó dónde había quedado el chico que saltó de su ventana solo para no verla semidesnuda.

Jaló de sus cabellos con fuerza para mantener sus manos quietas, pero finalmente no pudo soportarlo y tiró de la parte superior del Kimono, tratando desesperadamente de quitárselo.

Él se alejó de sus labios por fin, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas en lo que reía levemente, mirándola divertido mientras desataba su Obi. Karin se sonrojó de pena y algo más cuando debido a eso la parte superior del Kimono cedió mucho más fácilmente y pudo quitársela, dejando su torso musculoso y bien trabajado a la vista de sus ojos ahora llenos de lujuria.

Quería tocarlo, y besarlo, y… pasar su lengua por ahí, sí, quería eso.

Se mordió el labio y decidió invertir la situación en el Futon, ahora ella se sumió sobre él. Rastrilló sus dedos a lo largo de su pecho y acarició con admiración sus abdominales, se inclinó y plantó besos en toda su piel, sentía algo de vergüenza pero era rápidamente sofocada por el deleite de oírlo suspirar.

Subió y mordisqueó la zona de su cuello mientras continuaba acariciándolo con sus manos, y por fin cumplió su deseo de pasar su lengua por su piel, comenzando desde su cuello hasta su ombligo y de arriba a abajo un par de veces haciéndolo gemir hasta que la vergüenza por fin le ganó y se detuvo, su atención ahora fija en la carpa asomando de su Hakama.

Volvió a recostarse en el Futon con los ojos cerrados, esperando lo que él quisiera hacer, dispuesta a lo que él quisiera hacer.

Lo sintió cernirse sobre ella y sus manos acariciaron con dulzura su rostro antes de desabrochar muy lentamente el primer botón de la camiseta. Sus manos temblaban más y más por cada botón desabrochado, y en cuanto todos estuvieron listos, para su sorpresa, él no terminó de quitársela y en cambio se dirigió a atacar su cuello.

Suspiró al sentirlo besar su carne sensible, gimió cuando la mordió y la lamió y hasta chupó, pero quería más.

Lo empujó para que se quitara de encima de ella y rápidamente se deshizo de su camiseta. Él se sonrojo, pero su rostro se tornó rojo brillante cuando se quitó también el sujetador, quedando expuesta para sus ojos.

-K-Karin…- tartamudeó adorablemente.

Ella sonrió, ahí estaba el chico que saltó de su ventana solo para no verla semidesnuda, su chico.

-Toshiro…- se abrazó a él, disfrutando de sentirlo piel contra piel. –Ya te lo dije… te amo, y quiero esto.- trató de besarlo pero él no le correspondía, estaba prácticamente petrificado. -¿Qué pasa?- empezó a preocuparse. -¿Acaso…?...- se sonrojó, alejándose de él y abrazándose a sí misma. -¿N-no crees que yo… sea muy bonita, es eso?- empezó a llenarse de complejos. Sabía que no estaba mal, pero tal vez no le gustara así como era, tal vez hubiera preferido que fuera diferente, tal vez…

-Karin, no es eso, cielo santo…- salió de su estupor para contestarle de inmediato, horrorizado ante la idea. –Eres la chica más hermosa que pudieron haber puesto ante mis ojos…- ella se sonrojó, pero siguió cubriéndose. Él suspiró. –Lo siento, y-yo solo…- la recorrió con la mirada. –Estoy tratando de contenerme…- apretó los puños.

Ahora que lo notaba, el bulto en sus pantalones era mucho más grande.

Tragó saliva.

-N-no quiero que te contengas…- susurró finalmente bajando los brazos, quedando indefensa ante sus ojos otra vez. –Te amo…- volvió a recostarse en el Futon y cerrar los ojos.

Pronto sintió sus manos comenzar a tirar de los pantalones del pijama para quitárselo. Se puso nerviosa pero lo ayudo, y se quedó solo en bragas mientras volvían a estrellar sus lenguas una contra la otra suavemente.

Enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, su erección se frotó contra su feminidad y él gruñó, tomando sus muslos y separándolos más para poder frotar sus sexos moliendo lenta pero intensamente sus caderas en sincronía.

Karin gimió desde el fondo de su garganta, sus bragas ya estaban completamente empapadas.

Pararon sus movimientos y compartieron una mirada.

-¿Lista?- susurró en su oído, haciéndola estremecer.

-Lista…- dijo con miedo pero sin vacilación.

Se apartó de ella y comenzó a quitarle su única prenda, dejándola completamente desnuda. Se desnudó a sí mismo con la vista fija en sus ojos, pero ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada y los cerró.

Él tomó su barbilla y plantó un beso en su boca.

-Mírame, Karin…- exigió. –Mírame.-

Abrió los ojos con duda, pero todo lo que podía ver eran los ojos de Toshiro, él estaba cerca, sus narices se rozaban, solo podía ver sus ojos y eso de algún modo la tranquilizó enormemente.

Sintió su miembro en su entrada y se estremeció de miedo, pero besó suavemente su mejilla, y luego su barbilla, y su frente, y su nariz y su boca, repartió pequeños besos por todo su rostro hasta que volvió a relajarse.

Se abrazó a su espalda y lo miró a los ojos mientras sentía como lentamente iba entrando en ella.

Era incómodo y casi desgarrador, pero caliente y húmedo, y no tan doloroso como hubiera pensado.

Notó como sus ojos turquesas casi se pusieron en blanco del placer mientras su boca se retorcía en una mueca de gozo puro, él quería moverse, era obvio, pero no lo hizo, se quedó absolutamente quieto dentro de ella, pero sus manos arrastraron su camino por sus caderas hasta sus pechos, masajeándolos suavemente.

Apretó sus pezones endurecidos entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y no pudo evitar retorcerse, arrancándole un gemido.

La sensación de tenerlo dentro no le agradaba del todo pero tampoco le desagradaba, así que movió sus caderas, pero él solo gruñó sin moverse.

Gimió descontenta y lo jaló para besarlo mientras seguía moviéndose tratando de instarlo a hacer lo mismo.

-T-Toshiro…- gimió contra su boca. –Está b-bien…- le aseguró besándolo y acariciando su rostro.

Él se separó un poco y la miró fijamente. Sonrieron.

Sus manos le dieron un último apretón cariñoso a sus pechos antes de tomar las manos de ella y colocarlas por encima de su cabeza, una vez más entrelazando sus dedos.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera de ella mientras sus labios se fundían en un beso tranquilo, amoroso.

La habitación estaba helada, el piso y el techo se estaban llenando de escarcha, pero ella nunca en su vida, o vidas más bien, se había sentido tan caliente, así que cerró los ojos confiada al estar con su amado, dejándose llevar, entregándose completamente.

Enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, apretándolo contra ella, queriendo sentirlo lo más cerca posible.

Pronto toda incomodidad o dolor se fue a medida que mecían sus caderas contra la del otro.

Gimió de placer en el beso, casi no podía respirar pero no le importaba, no quería parar el beso, no quería parar de hacer el amor con él, no quería dejar de escucharlo gemir su nombre.

Sus manos se tensaron en las de él, se apretaron cada vez más y más, enterró sus uñas en su piel, primero levemente, luego fuerte, muy fuerte al sentir fuego recorrerla desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de los dedos, pero luego sus dedos se relajaron, y casi pierde su agarre en sus manos de no ser porque era él quien las sostenía.

El sudor perlaba sus frentes y la gran mayoría de sus cuerpos mientras yacían agotados en el Futon, él aún dentro de ella y sus bocas aún unidas, pero inmóviles.

Karin sintió sus ojos entrecerrarse inevitablemente, su visión se desdibujó en los bordes y antes de siquiera darse cuenta cayó profundamente dormida.

Abrió los ojos en el claro del bosque cubierto de nieve.

Genial, otro sueño.

Tuvo miedo de que fuera otra pesadilla, pero todas sus inquietudes desaparecieron cuando vio a Toshiro a su lado, con la apariencia de un pre-adolescente, y ahora que lo notaba, ella era una niña, de unos nueve o diez años.

Había una pelota de trapo bajo su pie, y ella parecía estar enseñándole las reglas de cómo jugar. A él no parecía interesarle en lo más mínimo, sin embargo.

Su pequeña yo se enojó por su falta de interés.

-¡Oye, escúchame!- quiso lanzarle la pelota a la cara pero la atrapó en su mano sin ninguna dificultad.

-Como sea, esta no es la época adecuada para jugar este juego.- murmuró fríamente, deshaciendo la escarcha que había envuelto al balón por entrar en su tacto antes de devolvérselo con desinterés.

-¡Cualquier época es buena para el futbol siempre y cuando sepas hacerlo divertido!- sonrió confiada. Él no le hacía caso, casi parecía estarse aburriendo de ella. -¡Oh, vamos, hagamos una apuesta!- propuso.

-¿Apuesta?- alzó una ceja con cautela.

-¡Sip! ¡Jugaremos sobre nieve! Si tú ganas te doy lo que quieras, pero si yo ganó harás tu magia para mí.- sus ojos se iluminaron de solo pensarlo.

-¿Magia? Oh… ¿Te refieres a esto?- con solo un movimiento de su mano un dragón de hielo puro se alzó desde el piso cubierto de nieve, arrancándole una enorme sonrisa a la pequeña, pero de inmediato el dragón se deshizo haciéndola deshacer su sonrisa también. –Bien, es un trato, te daré todo un espectáculo de dragones si ganas, pero si yo gano tienes que estar dispuesta a en serio darme cualquier cosa que quiera.- sonrió de lado.

Karin sintió sus mejillas colorearse, pero lo atribuyó al frío.

-B-bien, de cualquier manera es obvio que yo voy a ganar, porque tú ni siquiera ponías atención cuando te explicaba las reglas.- se cruzó de brazos sonriendo confiada.

Su sonrisa se borró pronto, sin embargo. ¡Le estaba pateando el trasero! No tenía ningún problema en maniobrar el balón sobre la nieve, mientras que ella cuando quería patearla todo lo que lograba patear era la nieve.

Su portería no era más que el enorme hueco de un árbol, y el desgraciado no fallaba un tiro.

Aun así ella tenía más experiencia, pero eso no evito que aunque era la primera vez que jugaba le ganara ocho a seis.

Bufó cuando le sonrió de lado otra vez, pero ahora estaba segura de que su sonrojo era por el enfado.

-Gane.- se mofó.

-Bien… Entonces dime, ¿qué es lo que vas a querer que te dé?- estaba enojada pero no iba a faltar a la apuesta.

-Mmm… déjame pensar…- se llevó los dedos a la barbilla. -¿Qué tal… tu mano en matrimonio?- dijo como si acabará de ocurrírsele.

-¡¿EH?!- chilló roja como tomate. -¡N-no! ¡Otra cosa!- pisoteó.

-Pero dijiste que ibas a darme lo que quiera si ganaba, ¿o faltaras a la apuesta?- alzó una ceja burlón, sabiendo de antemano cuál sería su respuesta.

-¡Claro que no faltare! ¡P-pero… pero…!...- dejó de hablar, demasiado avergonzada, quería esconder la cabeza en la nieve pero temía derretirla de hacerlo.

Hitsugaya apretó los labios, bajó la cabeza y finalmente no lo soportó más y lanzó una pequeña risa estrangulada.

Karin se le quedó viendo, olvidando su vergüenza en la sorpresa. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír.

-Ya, tranquila.- negó con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisilla divertida asomándose en sus labios. –Solo bromeaba. Quiero otro de esos chocolates.- quiso acariciarle la mejilla pero ella se hizo para atrás, y lo pateó en la espinilla.

Desde ese entonces comenzó a fantasear con ser su esposa.

Despertó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, abriendo los ojos solo para encontrarse con la mirada turquesa de su amado, que la miraba con una sonrisa resplandeciente de amor.

-Hola…- dijo tímidamente, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

Se sonrojó ante los recuerdos de lo que había pasado entre ellos y más al darse cuenta como estaban abrazados de modo que sus brazos estaban los de él en su cintura y los de ella alrededor de su cuello, aparte de que sus piernas parecían haberse enredado.

-Hola.- él tenía una sonrisa radiante. La besó dulcemente en la frente. -¿Dormiste bien? Parecías tener un sueño agradable.- ella se sonrojó aún más. ¿La había estado observando mientras dormía?

-S-soñé con nosotros en mi otra vida… Cuando hicimos una apuesta de niños y tú me decías la tontería de que querías mi mano cuando me venciste.- rió entre dientes.

-Ah, eso…- frunció el ceño. –Era un idiota, debí haber aprovechado la oportunidad. La verdad solo quería ver tu cara cuando dije eso.- negó con la cabeza como enojado consigo mismo.

-Lo que digas.- rodó los ojos riendo. –Oye, por cierto, ¿cuándo y cómo tienes pensado que nos casemos, ahora que ya acepte?- preguntó curiosa.

-Sobre eso…- la miró con una sonrisa tímida. –Ya está hecho.- declaró de sopetón.

-¿Qué?- no creía haberlo entendido.

Él suspiró.

-Ya estamos casados… al menos en los estándares de las deidades…-

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo que estamos casados ya? ¡Acabo de aceptarlo!- frunció el ceño. ¿Era esto una especie de mala broma?

-Umm… es que para nosotros las deidades, casarse es… esto.- los señaló. Karin lo miró perpleja, sin entender. –No usamos ceremonias, bueno, a veces hacemos una fiesta pero… el punto es que, al hacer el amor, nos convertimos en marido y mujer… y tú al ser mortal adquieres la inmortalidad y pronto puede que desarrolles poderes…-

-¡Espera!- volvió a frenarlo. -¿Quieres decir que soy inmortal ahora?- se miró a sí misma como si algo pudiera haber cambiado, aunque, sin contar el leve dolor entre sus piernas, se sentía igual que ayer, tal vez un poco más enamorada de Toshiro…

-Umm… sí… ¿Estás molesta?- indagó preocupado.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Por qué demonios no avisas lo que va a pasar antes de abrirme las piernas?!- chilló indignada. ¿Era tan difícil decir un simple "después de coger serás inmortal"?

Él la miró con el rostro escarlata.

-¡Pues lo siento! ¡No tienes por qué decirlo así!- su rostro estaba prácticamente echando humo, pero luego tomo una profunda respiración y pareció calmarse. –R-realmente lo siento, pero… ¿te arrepientes?- la miró con miedo.

-N-no… claro que no.- se ruborizó. -¿Pero ahora qué? ¿Me voy a quedar con esta apariencia para siempre?- se horrorizo un poco. Diecisiete para siempre, no era tan grandioso como sonaba.

-Tranquila, las deidades también envejecemos, a un ritmo increíblemente lento pero también lo hacemos, y mientras más edad tengamos más tardamos en envejecer. Nadie sabe si realmente somos inmortales, pero el más viejo de nosotros aún no muere.- suspiró, sentándose y atrayéndola para abrazarla. –Ya siendo inmortal y mi esposa serás admitida en el paraíso.- susurró contento contra su cabello. –Podremos comenzar nuestras vidas… tener una familia…- Karin se sonrojó ante la idea, pero luego otra preocupación la invadió.

-Toshiro, sobre eso… ¿Qué va a pasar con mi familia sí me voy contigo?- preguntó angustiada.

Él se separó lo suficiente de ella para mirarla a los ojos con su propia mirada de preocupación.

-¿"Sí" vienes conmigo? ¿Tienes dudas?- frunció el ceño.

-No… yo… es solo que…- bajó la cabeza. –No puedo dejar a mi familia como si nada…- la idea le aguó los ojos.

Amaba muchísimo a su familia, incluso a su padre idiota. Quería casarse con Toshiro, bueno, aparentemente ya se casaron, quería ir con él y formar su familia, pero no iba a dejar a su familia tan fácilmente.

-Lamento ponerte en esta situación.- volvió a abrazarla más contra él y apoyó su barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza. –Antes a la familia del humano que se casaba con una deidad se le explicaba la situación y la verdad tenían poca opción al respecto, pero al menos sabían la verdad. Actualmente tenemos prohibido mostrarnos abiertamente frente a los humanos, así que nuestras opciones son… borrar su memoria… o mentir.-

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es espantoso!- se horrorizó. -¡No vamos a borrarle la memoria a mi familia!- denegó por completo.

-Supuse que dirías eso. Y aunque sé que tampoco te agrada mucho la idea de tener que mentirles, esa es la opción más lógica. Si mientes al menos podrás volver a visitarlos de vez en cuando.-

-Hmm…- se apoyó desanimada contra su pecho. –Pero… ¿qué mentira podríamos inventar para que acepten que su hijita de diecisiete se marche de casa para estar incomunicada y solo pudiendo visitarlos de vez en cuando?- frunció el ceño, sus padres jamás le creerían.

-Podemos esperar a que acabes la preparatoria y te gradúes, solo faltan unas semanas para eso. Y luego puedes decir que te vas a una universidad extranjera…- propuso brillantemente, le pareció una buena idea, pero…

-¿No qué no debías quedarte mucho tiempo aquí fuera de tu estación?- inquirió preocupada.

-No debó, si la deidad del verano me descubre estoy frito, literalmente. Pero no tenemos otra opción, no te voy a arrancar cruelmente de tu familia.- suspiró, viéndose no menos preocupado que ella.

Karin hubiera preferido no arriesgarse, pero era verdad que no podían dejar a su familia como si nada y…

-¡Espera!- de repente se zafó de su abrazo y miró a su alrededor en el cuarto, notando la ventana. Cuando llegaron a esa habitación apenas estaba amaneciendo, ahora por la ventana se podía apreciar lo que claramente era la luz del atardecer. -¡Maldita sea, es muy tarde! ¡Mi familia va a matarme!- se levantó en un apuro, importándole poco estar completamente desnuda. Oyó a Toshiro atragantarse con su saliva pero no le hizo caso y se vistió rápidamente, arrojándole su ropa. –Vístete, necesito que vayas con tu velocidad de deidad a buscarme ropa decente, no puedo aparecerme con el pijama.- ordenó.

Él rodó los ojos pero sonrió divertido.

-Como ordené, señora Hitsugaya.- se burló haciéndola ruborizar.

-¡Cállate, no es oficial!-

-¡Sí lo es!-

Cuando finalmente pudo llegar a su casa vestida decentemente recibió el regaño de su vida por parte de sus padres y hermanas, pero finalmente se notaron más aliviados que enojados y se lo dejaron pasar, así que como esa noche comían sushi decidió llenar su plato con un montón, lo suficiente para dos personas, y fue a comer a su habitación con Toshiro.

-Espero que te guste sushi.- lo saludó dejando el plato en el escritorio.

-¿Sabes?, deberías aprovechar a pasar más tiempo con tu familia en estas últimas semanas.- la regañó suavemente comenzando a comer sentado en el escritorio junto al plato, mientras que ella se sentó en la silla. –No es que me queje, pero tenemos toda la eternidad por delante.- sonrió.

-Sí… eso empezara desde mañana, pero ya que hoy nos casamos solo quise compartir una cena con mi nuevo esposo.- le guiñó un ojo, también comenzando a comer. Él se sonrojó pero frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué siento que aún no tomas en serio nuestro matrimonio?- murmuró malhumorado.

-Porque quiero una ceremonia y una anunciación, hasta entonces es demasiado raro pensar que me case de la nada.-

-Bien…- bufó. -¿Qué te parece una ceremonia cuando vayamos al paraíso? Por haya aman las fiestas…-

-Odio las fiestas, solo quiero una ceremonia, que nos case alguna clase de autoridad superior o algo así…-

-Bien, como sea.- volvió a bufar. –La deidad suprema se sentirá honrado de casarnos, hace mucho que nadie se lo pide, pero te lo advierto, invitara a todo el mundo.- no se veía contento con la idea.

-Pues es la oportunidad perfecta para integrarme a esa nueva vida, ¿no crees?- no iba a ceder en esto.

-Te tragaras tus palabras…- Karin solo rió.

Las siguientes semanas fueron como un sueño hecho realidad.

Pasaba todo el tiempo posible con su familia, y los exámenes finales la sofocaban un poco, pero en la noche sabía que tenía a Toshiro esperando por ella en la habitación, e incluso seguían visitando su casa de la otra vida a veces, bueno, no a veces, muchas veces, porque no podían hacer el amor en su casa actual por temor a ser descubiertos, y sospechaba que se estaban convirtiendo en propensos a ser muy activos sexualmente.

También, mientras más tiempo pasaba con su aun-no-oficial esposo y su antigua casa, más recordaba de su otra vida, y estaba muy ansiosa de poder reencontrarse pronto con su hermano mayor, Ichi-nii.

Le dolería como el infierno separarse de sus padres y su gemela, pero al menos podría tener de vuelta a su hermano querido. Él se había casado con la deidad de la nieve, Rukia-chan, y mudado al paraíso cuando ella era una niña, pero siempre los visitaba muy seguido y aunque era sobreprotector era muy divertido y lo recordaba como su héroe.

Su vida estaba a punto de cambiar enormemente, y estaba tan ansiosa como asustada.

Finalmente, llegó. El día de su graduación.

Fue un momento bastante… conmovedor, pero afortunadamente logró contener sus lágrimas, muy a diferencia de Yuzu que se la pasó llorando. Se tuvo que despedir de todos sus amigos que conocía desde la primaria, sabiendo que era muy poco probable volver a verlos. Se despidió de los chicos del club de Kendo y pateó unas últimas entrepiernas de pervertidos.

Odiaba la escuela pero, iba a echarla de menos en ciertos aspectos.

Una vez terminada la preparatoria, pusieron en marcha el plan para hacer creer a su familia que se iba a estudiar a una universidad del extranjero y no que en realidad ya estaba casada y debía irse a vivir al paraíso con su nuevo esposo.

Hitsugaya era bueno falsificando, solo un par de cartas y folletos falsos bastaron para engañar a su familia, y como excusa para su incomunicación argumentaron que allí no se permitían ningún tipo de distracciones tecnológicas, o algo así, la verdad de todo eso se encargó él, era el experto.

Su familia estaba devastada pero se enorgullecieron por su supuesta beca, así que la dejaron ir después de mucho llanto y mimos.

Todo estaba planeado, en solo una semana más su familia iría a despedirla al aeropuerto, pero ella jamás abordaría el avión, y en vez de eso su no-oficial-esposo la llevaría finalmente al paraíso a vivir juntos.

El plan tenía todo para salir bien.

-Voy a extrañar mucho muchas cosas de aquí…- murmuró Karin mordisqueando un pedazo de pizza sentada en el Futon de su habitación en su antigua casa.

Cuando llegaron allí ese día pensó que no tardarían en tirarse uno sobre el otro como las otras veces, pero él tenía otros planes y ahora estaban simplemente conversando comiendo pizza.

-Desde que tu hermano llegó al paraíso comenzaron a hacer chocolate allá, podrás enseñarles lo que es la pizza, seguro lo amaran.- comentó él también comiendo pizza prácticamente a dos manos.

-Podrías enseñárselos tú, se nota que no estarás mejor que yo sin la pizza de ahora en adelante.- señaló sonriendo burlona, sorbiendo de su gaseosa.

-Podemos enseñárselos juntos.- correspondió su sonrisa, pero de repente su gesto se oscureció.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada. Su mirada era muy rara, parecía asustado, pero no asustado como lo había visto antes, sino que… completamente aterrado. –Toshiro, ¿qué tienes?- la estaba comenzando a asustar en serio.

-Maldita sea…- murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos. Lanzó la porción al piso sin importarle en lo más mínimo y la tomó del brazo. –Hay que salir de aquí, ahora.- miró frenético a su alrededor.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- no entendía en absoluto.

Él gruñó con impaciencia y la cargó en sus brazos, y de repente estaban fuera de la casa, moviéndose a velocidades inhumanas hacia lo que podía adivinar era el claro del bosque.

-Maldita sea…- siguió diciendo. –Ella está aquí.-

¿Ella?

-¿Quién está aquí, Toshiro, qué pasa?-

-Es la deidad del verano.- la miró viéndose tan espantado como ella se sintió ante su revelación. –Ella está aquí, me encontró, y no perderá la oportunidad de matarme, y a ti, si te encuentra.- de pronto su gesto se tornó feroz. –Pero no dejaré que eso pase.- aseguró.

Llegaron al claro y la acercó a un árbol, al árbol cuyo gigantesco hueco solían usar de portería. La instó a entrar en ese hueco.

Se hubiera negado, no quería separarse de él ahora con la mirada tan desolada que traía, pero se dio cuenta que solo sería un estorbo si no se ocultaba, podría resultar mucho peor para él y no quería arriesgarse más.

Ya era suficiente que este en esa situación por su culpa.

Entró en el hueco y se le quedó mirando mientras murmuraba unas palabras extrañas apuntando al árbol.

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Es una barrera, no te encontrara mientras estés en ella, así que quédate aquí. Pase lo que pase, quédate aquí.- tomó su mano y le dio un último pequeño beso antes de alejarse.

-¡Hitsugaya Toshiro!- no pudo dar ni cinco pasos lejos del árbol cuando una fuerte voz femenina resonó en el claro, y de repente una pequeña mujer de mirada intimidante aterrizó a solo metros delante de él.

-Soi-Fong…- el odio se notaba destilando de su tono.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro…- la mujer sonrió con el mismo odio. –El niño genio que nunca rompe una regla… ¿Qué haces aquí tan próximo a mi estación?- ella no podía evitar ocultar la satisfacción que le provocaba tenerlo contra las cuerdas.

-Aun no es verano, Soi-Fong… y no es un crimen pasearse un poco por el mundo mortal si tengo el permiso de Kyoraku, y lo tengo. Es su estación.- dijo a la defensiva.

-Pero pronto será mi estación y la tuya no podría estar más lejos, ¿si sabes lo que significa eso, verdad?- sonrió con crueldad sacando una cuchilla. –Significa que mi poder está casi al máximo y el tuyo es patético y casi nulo.-

-No tienes que ponerte tan agresiva, Soi-Fong. No puedes matarme sin una buena razón y esperar salir impune.- dijo entre dientes.

-Tal vez no me importe salir impune.- se acercó a él peligrosamente.

Karin sintió su corazón llenarse de miedo.

-No hagas esto, Soi-Fong, no es lo que Shihoin querría.- sea lo que sea que significara eso, no fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir.

El rostro de la deidad del verano se retorció en furia asesina.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a mencionarla, asquerosa lapa de invierno?!- se lanzó a atacarlo desechando la cuchilla con su mano envuelta en peligrosas llamas.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi predecesor asesinara a la tuya!- Toshiro logró esquivar su ataque por poco.

-¡¿Crees que me importa?! ¡Yo jure venganza contra la deidad del invierno, pero entonces el maldito se retiró y desapareció para cederle el puesto a un mocoso adora-mortales!- continuó tratando de golpearlo con su mano llameante, pero él era lo suficientemente rápido para seguir esquivándola. -¡Con alguien tengo que desquitarme!- gritó ferozmente, antes de finalmente lograr atinar su golpe mortal de fuego atravesándole el estómago.

-¡NO, TOSHIRO!- no lo soportó más y salió de la protección de la barrera.

-¡¿Karin, qué haces?!- Toshiro la miró horrorizado mientras sostenía su herida chorreante de sangre.

-¡Si te va a matar que me mate también!- le plantó cara sin temor a la divinidad.

-¿Qué es esto?- Soi-Fong rió burlona. -¿Esta es la humana por la que tanto has estado llorando tantos años? Patética, igual que tú.- comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-¡Aléjate, no la toques!- trató de atacarla para que se apartara de Karin pero Soi-Fong solo le perforó el hombro con su ataque llameante, lanzándolo lejos de una patada. -¡K-Karin… corre!- imploró desde el suelo, preocupándose más por ella aun cuando era él quien se estaba desangrando hasta la muerte.

-Maldita…- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de rabia mientras veía a esa desgraciada que simplemente llegó y lo arruinó todo. -¡Maldita miserable!- apretó los puños, sintiendo la rabia bullir en ella con fiereza.

-Cuidado con cómo le hablas a una divinidad, mocosa mortal insolente.- la miró con desprecio puro.

Karin apretó los puños y crujió los dientes.

-Tú no eres divina ni en la forma más baja… y yo tampoco soy mortal…- podía sentir la energía corriendo en su cuerpo, no estaba del todo segura de qué era pero si sabía para qué quería usarla.

-Tú…- Soi-Fong entrecerró los ojos, mirando desde ella hacia Toshiro, que seguía retorciéndose en el césped, su sangre manchándolo de rojo. –Vaya, no pierden el tiempo.- escupió con desagrado. –Eso no cambia nada, inmortal es un término ambiguo, fácilmente los matare a los dos ahora.- sonrió mirando su mano en llamas. –Aunque tú no te mereces el honor de morir por mi poder.- sonrió volviendo su mano a la normalidad y sacando la cuchilla otra vez. –Simplemente te matare como la ratita mortal que nunca debiste dejar de ser.- caminó tranquilamente hacia ella con una sonrisa confiada.

Pero solo bastó otra mirada a su amado desangrándose en el suelo para que Karin sintiera el poder estallar en ella.

En menos de un parpadeo, a una velocidad mucho mayor a la que alguna vez se movieron Hitsugaya o Soi-Fong, la ex mortal se colocó fácilmente detrás de la deidad del verano sin que siquiera la notara, y logró enclavarle un rodillazo directo en las costillas, por lo que toda esa zona de la mujer estalló en llamas, arrancándole un grito desgarrador en lo que caía al suelo quemándose viva.

-Te lo merecías, bastarda.- murmuró con rabia, estrellando otra patada esta vez en su rostro, por lo que la mitad de este se consumió en llamas hasta carbonizarse al igual que como en la zona donde la había pateado antes. -¡Te lo mereces!- quiso asestarle otra patada, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-Ya basta, Karin.- reconoció la voz de inmediato.

-Ichi-nii…- volteó sorprendida encontrándose con la sonrisa triste de su hermano.

-Sé que quieres matarla, Karin-chan…- Rukia apareció detrás de él. –Pero en este momento… Hitsugaya-dono te necesita más.-

-Toshiro…- pestañeó, aturdida. De pronto, su subidón de ira y adrenalina se esfumó y solo le quedó preocupación. -¡Toshiro!-

Ichigo y Rukia solo compartieron una mirada llena de tristeza.

Había un montón de personas que no conocía rodeando a Toshiro, y otras más estaban llegando y estaban rodeando a Soi-Fong también, pero a ella no le importaba, solo hizo a un lado a quien fuera necesario hasta llegar a su esposo, su Toshiro.

-K-Karin…- murmuró él débilmente cuando llegó a arrodillarse a su lado. –E-eres una deidad… muy poderosa…- la felicitó con orgullo.

-Toshiro…- tomó su rostro con ternura entre sus manos. –Vas a estar bien…- le aseguró aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo.

Él sonrió tiernamente, pero rápidamente su sonrisa se deshizo en lo que escupía sangre.

-L-lo s-siento… Karin…- sus ojos la contemplaron llenos de tristeza. –N-no v-voy a estar b-bien… Lo siento…- se disculpó soltando una solitaria lagrima. –No p-podremos… comenzar nuestras v-vidas…- tosió más sangre. –Perdóname…-

Karin sintió un nudo en su garganta sofocarla, pero se las arregló para sonreír temblorosamente mientras sentía sus ojos aguarse.

-¿P-pero qué dices? ¡V-vas a estar bien!...- no sabía si estaba tratando de convencerlo a él o a ella. -¡T-tú estarás bien!- le limpió las lágrimas y la sangre. –E-estarás b-bien… tienes que estarlo…- murmuró en apenas un susurro, las lágrimas amontonándose en sus ojos hasta que finalmente no lo soportó más y varias se le escaparon. –No me dejes…- suplicó ya sin fuerzas dejando a las lágrimas caer frenéticas por su rostro.

-Perdóname…- extendió una mano para acariciar su mejilla y ella lo ayudó de inmediato, presionándola gentilmente contra su rostro. –Lamento tener que dejarte, pero te amo y, ¿lo olvidas?- sonrió levemente. –El amor es lo único que trasciende más allá de la muerte.- su sonrisa se agrandó y sus ojos brillaron completamente llenos de felicidad por un momento. –Me alegra tenerte aquí conmigo… a pesar de que yo no estuve para ti. No me olvides, Karin…- su sonrisa comenzó a decaer y la luz en sus ojos comenzó a apagarse. –Yo no te olvidare…- fue lo último que dijo antes de que su mano se deslizara sin fuerzas fuera de su agarre.

Por un momento, Karin no lo pudo creer. Todo estaba tan bien entre ellos hace solo unas horas… quiso creer que tal vez estaba teniendo una pesadilla otra vez, y que pronto despertaría acurrucada entre sus brazos y todo estaría bien.

Pero entonces sintió la mano de su hermano en su hombro y el peso de la realidad la aplastó como todo el peso de un océano sobre sus delgados y temblorosos hombros.

Las lágrimas cayeron sin ningún tipo de resistencia de sus ojos.

-¿No… no hay nada que se pueda hacer?...- murmuró en el más bajo de los susurros, pero en el silencio de muerte que había se oyó perfectamente.

-Lo siento, Karin-chan… Una herida de ese tipo es mortal para alguien como él en una época como esta… No hay nada que se pueda hacer…- se disculpó Rukia colocando su mano en su otro hombro.

Karin solo asintió, a pesar de que quería gritarles a todos y cada uno de ellos por ser deidades y no poder salvarle la vida a Toshiro, ella solo asintió, mientras se esforzaba por respirar pesé al dolor que le provocaba, cada respiración la estaba matando, cada latido de su corazón le dolía al punto de que pensaba que podría morir ahí mismo y ni siquiera le importaba.

Su cuerpo tembló incontrolable mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosamente. Solo cuando su hermano la abrazó algo pareció hacer clic en ella y estalló en gritos y sollozos incontrolables, cada uno más doloroso que el anterior, cada uno matándola.

.

Cincuenta años después, Karin se sentó en la rama de un árbol del claro del bosque, tarareando felizmente mientras contemplaba con ojos alegres a un joven albino de ojos turquesa parado en el centro del claro, tratando de invocar dragones de hielo y frustrándose cuando estos solo terminaban deshechos en un montón de nieve.

Sonrió contenta al verlo, pensando que la espera había valido la pena.

Ahora, ella era la nueva deidad del verano desde que Soi-Fong fue destituida, cuando casi la mata, de hecho, pero habían salvado a la maldita de morir y solo la desterraron después de quitarle su título y sus poderes por el asesinato de su esposo y su conducta tan poco digna de ser una de los cuatro grandes.

Después de la muerte de Toshiro pasaron muchas cosas, los árboles del claro se habían quemado y su familia creyó que eso fue por un incendio que la mató, estuvieron devastados y ella igual, pero era mejor así, ya no podía volver con ellos.

Ichigo la llevó al paraíso donde vivió deprimida por meses, hasta que las deidades decidieron darle su regalo de bienvenida.

Le dieron lo mismo que a Hitsugaya en su momento. La oportunidad de que él volviera con ella, que por sus poderes su reencarnación nacería con todos sus rasgos distintivos, con sus recuerdos, con su personalidad, e incluso con sus poderes podría volver a ser la deidad del invierno. Y sabía debido a sus palabras antes de morir que la amaba, a pesar de la muerte, de los años, de los cambios, de todo… el amor seguía ahí.

-Por fin…- saltó a su encuentro, llamando su atención. –Te encontré…- podía verlo en su mirada, él no tenía idea de quién era. –Toshiro…- pero eso no la desanimó, repetiría el ciclo, lo haría recordar.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Auch, eso dolió un poquito más de lo que pensó, pero siguió sonriendo.

-¿No lo sabes?- le preguntó divertida.

Él la miró como si estuviera loca, y el juego comenzó otra vez.

Fin.

Holaaa! :D

Uff, finalmente termine esto, me quede toda la noche despierta terminandolo así que no quiero quejas :'v

Por cierto, lo siento si hay incoherencias, del Lemon para arriba no recuerdo nada xD

Tengo sueño como no tienen idea, tenía muchas cosas que decir pero temó dormirme sobre el teclado... otra vez... así que hasta aquí lo dejamos y tal vez despues haga un pequeño OS para decir lo que tenía que decir si era importante :P

Bueno, ya, los personajes de Tite, esperó que les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews (los amo, mucho, mucho, mucho) y lo siento si se me nota lo mucho que me la fume para hacer este fic XD

Este cap tiene más de 10.000 palabras, tengan comprensión de mi locura QnQ Merezco un review? OwO

Como shea~

Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
